a new life
by obeytherandomness
Summary: Seto always thought Yugi was weak until he realized what Yugi was and what he himself had become. Rated M just to be safe. Vampire fic. Shounen ai.
1. prologue

Yugi was weak. That was all he knew about the boy when he first discovered the child's presence.

It was on his first day of high school when he saw a short boy with weird black hair and blonde streaks that spiked in every way around his head running from some of the taller and stronger boys. He had debated going to help him but had quickly dismissed the idea because it was none of his business and he had other business matters to attend to. Yet he couldn't take his eyes off the sight of the boys, who had easily caught up to the small one and had started to beat him up. It was amazing to Kaiba that the kid only lifted his hands to try to block the attack and never tried to fight back. It was amazing and stupid, but it still caught his attention. Kaiba found out that the child's name was Yugi Mutou when he saw that they were both in the same class along with the two boys who beat him up named Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor.

Every day Yugi was beaten up. Every day he would try to run but then when he was caught he would just stand still and allow himself to be beaten up. Every day Kaiba would watch and debate whether he should help Yugi but then decide against it. Every day for three whole years.

Yugi was weak. That was all he knew about the boy when he first discovered the child's presence. He hadn't known then that Yugi was actually very strong.

* * *

This is the prologue for my new Yugioh story. I don't own anything that has anything to do with Yugioh. I welcome flames. I can always do something to get better in the future. I hope you like this one.


	2. the migraine

Seto put his hand on his head to try to stop the pounding as he sat in his seat at the school. He had woken up this morning with a horrible migraine, which he attributed to the night before and all the drinks he had had, and the bright light of this cloudless day. However, this was the first time he ever got a migraine just from drinking. Usually he had a very high tolerance level and he always knew when to stop drinking. But, then again, he also couldn't remember anything that happened after his third drink. Maybe he was drugged or something. It wouldn't surprise him. He had many enemies who would do anything to get a one up on him.

Yugi walked into the room soon after Seto had sat down with his books held close to his chest. He noticed how Seto held his head in pain and walked up to him quietly. "Are you feeling alright Kaiba-san?" he asked cautiously.

"None of your business," growled Seto. Yeah, he wasn't in a good mood.

"If you're not feeling well you should go home," Yugi continued. "I'm sure the school will understand if you're sick."

"I can't afford to miss any days of school," sighed Seto. He really couldn't afford to miss any days because he had to skip schools to go to meetings sometimes. The rule was that a person could only have ten missed days within a quarter and Seto was already pushing it with eight. He still had three weeks until the end of the quarter and he had no clue how many meetings would be scheduled.

"I think that rule only applies to unexcused absences," said Yugi.

"Go away," hissed Seto. "You're making my head hurt."

"I'm sorry," said Yugi as he turned to sit down in his seat near the back by the window.

"Yugi my man!" yelled Joey as he came into the room with Tristan following making Seto flinch. He was definitely not going to get rid of this headache anytime soon. "What happened man? We were supposed to pick you up today." This was one of the worst things that the two of them did to Yugi. They pretended to be his friends but always made fun of him and hurt him.

"Please keep it down," Yugi said weakly.

"Why should I?" growled Joey loudly.

"Shut up," Seto hissed before Yugi could say anything.

"What did you say to me?" growled Joey as he stood next to Seto and glared at him. "I dare you to say that again."

Seto stood. He was taller than the two boys and he would never let them intimidate him. "I said to shut up," hissed Seto as he glared down at the man.

Yugi gasped, but said nothing while Joey fell back in fear. Seto merely sat back down in his chair hoping that he would be left alone and that his stupid migraine medicine would kick in soon.

"You really should go home," said Yugi who was now standing beside him again.

"I told you I'm not going home," growled Seto.

Yugi bit his lip. "But it will only get worse."

Those words confused Seto. How could Yugi know that it was going to get worse? Maybe Yugi had migraines too, but then he would know that migraine medicine helps get rid of the killer headaches.

"Yugi," growled Joey. "Get away from that rich bastard."

Yugi chewed on his lip even more. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help Seto, but he could do nothing while they were at school. He knew that Seto would want to be left alone, but he couldn't leave him in the condition he was in.

"I said get away from that rich bastard," Joey growled as he grabbed Yugi's arm and yanked him away. Yugi tripped over one of the desks and fell to the ground face first. He was only barely able to catch his fall before his face hit the ground. In doing this he scratched his hands up pretty badly. He stood and looked at his hands to find that they were all bloody just as the teacher walked in.

Seto saw a glimpse of the blood and had to hold his breath. Something about the blood was enticing to him. He shook his head. That was a disgusting thought.

"Oh my gosh Yugi," gasped the teacher. "Are you okay?"

"I just need to bandage it and I'll be fine," said Yugi with a smile.

"I swear Yugi," she shook her head as she took out a pass to the nurse's office. "You are going to use up all of my passes before this quarter is up."

"I'm sorry," said Yugi. He really couldn't say anything else since it wasn't even his fault that he always got hurt.

"Who's going with you this time?" she asked. It was school policy that anyone who went to the nurse had to go with someone else because they didn't want anyone fainting in the halls or skipping out on classes.

"I'll go," said Joey as he grabbed Yugi's arm and started pulling him out of the room. Joey would do anything to get out of class, but this time Seto wouldn't let him.

"No," he said as he stood. "I'll take him. I have to go get migraine medicine anyway."

"I already volunteered," growled Joey.

"No Joey," said the teacher. "You go with Yugi all the time and you miss way too much class because of it. Let Kaiba-san go since he has to go to the nurse anyway."

Before Joey could say anything more Seto was already heading out the door. "Are you coming Yugi?" he asked. Yugi quickly followed behind him.

* * *

When they reached the nurse's office they found that the nurse had not yet arrived. Yugi went immediately to where he knew the bandages were while Seto tried to find the migraine medicine in a random cupboard.

"Where is the migraine medicine?" he growled as he slammed another cupboard door.

"Here," said Yugi who Seto hadn't even realized was standing next to him as he handed him the bottle that he had been looking for. "It won't help you though."

Seto took the bottle despite Yugi's words and popped the correct dosage into his mouth to swallow without even drinking anything. He turned to hand the bottle back to Yugi when he saw how badly the boy's bandaging job was. "That looks horrible," he said as he pointed at Yugi's hands which were outstretched before him to receive the bottle.

Yugi dropped his hands to his sides and muttered. "It's really hard to bandage your own hands. Especially when they're both injured."

"Let me do it," sighed Seto as he reached forward to grab Yugi's hand.

Yugi backed away from him and hid his hands behind his back. "They're fine," he muttered.

Seto moved forward, reached behind Yugi's back, and grabbed the hands despite Yugi's protests. "I don't care," he said. "They'll never heal right if you don't bandage them properly."Yugi sighed and nodded his head to show his consent.

With a new roll of bandages in hand Seto began to unwrap the first hand until the bandages slipped away to reveal a slightly bloody hand. Again he had the feeling that the blood was so enticing. He caved in to his desire and slowly brought the hand up until he could smell the sweet scent of blood. He was just about to flick his tongue out to taste it when Yugi ripped his hand away. Seto suddenly came to his senses. He couldn't believe that he had actually wanted to taste Yugi's blood. What had come over him?

"Never mind," said Yugi. "I'll just wait for the nurse to come and redo them."

"No," said Seto. "I already said I'll do it so I'll do it."

Yugi bit his lip. "You really don't have to," he said.

"I said I would."

"It's just," whispered Yugi.

"Just what?" growled Seto as he pulled the hand back up to bandage it.

"You're acting really weird."

Seto had no answer to that so he just moved onto the next hand after the first was bandaged completely.

"I really think you should go home," said Yugi.

"I'm not going home," growled Seto.

"You really need to."

"Drop it Muttou."

"I will not. Not until you agree to go home."

"I'm not going home."

Just then the nurse walked into the room. "Oh my goodness," I said. "Is there something the matter?"

"I just hurt my hands," Yugi said with a smile, "but Seto has a really bad migraine."

"Oh sweetie," the nurse cooed. "Let me get you some medicine."

"I already took some," growled Seto.

"But it's not going to work for him," said Yugi.

"I see," said the nurse. "Would you like to stay here for a little while until your migraine goes away?"

"I can't afford to take another day off," Seto sighed as he covered his eyes with his hand. His headache was getting worse by the second.

"Oh you aren't going to be marked absent," said the nurse. "As long as you are still in the school you won't be marked absent."

"I guess I'll stay," sighed Seto. He really didn't want to miss any more classes, but his head was definitely not getting any better.

"I'll take notes for you," said Yugi, "and I'll bring you back any homework that we have."

"That's nice of you Yugi," the nurse smiled. "Now let me write you a pass so that you can go back to class."

"Thank you ma'am," said Yugi. He took the pass and quickly left the room.

Seto didn't even wait to see Yugi go before he collapsed into bed to try to close his eyes and allow his mind to settle and get rid of the pain.

* * *

This is the first chapter of my newest story. I have more chapters written, but I don't want to post them all at once so I will post the next chapter in a week or so unless I get at least 5 comments before them. I hope you enjoy this story.


	3. the discovery

Seto woke up to realize that he was being shaken awake by Yugi. Yugi looked like he had gone through a whole battle. Joey and Tristan probably attacked him during lunch once again.

"School's over," he said. Seto was shocked he hadn't even realized that he had been asleep for so long, and his migraine still wasn't getting better it was actually still getting worse. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," Seto muttered. "Get me some more medicine."

"I told you it won't work," Yugi said.

"If you know so much about this then what do you suggest that I do?" growled Seto.

"I have medicine at my house that can help you," said Yugi. "If you want, I can come to your house a little later and bring it with me."

"Fine," growled Seto.

"Yugi," yelled Joey as he came into the nurse's office with Tristan trailing behind him. "What are you doing here? We were waiting for you at the front gate. Hurry up."

"I'm sorry," Yugi mumbled quietly. "I am ready to go now."

"I'm taking him home," growled Seto.

"What?" growled Joey. "You can't just decide that all on your own. He always walks home with us."

"Well he's not going to today," said Seto as he stood. His ride was probably waiting for him outside of the school gate. "He's going to get me some medicine for my migraine."

Joey walked towards Seto with his hands clenched at his side. "I don't think Yugi wants to go with you do you Yugi?" he growled.

"He really needs the medicine," Yugi whispered as he looked at the ground.

"Fine," growled Joey, "but you're going to have to pay me back."

"I will," Yugi nodded.

* * *

Seto had already dropped off Yugi when he arrived at his home and immediately went to bed. Yugi was right. The medicine that he had been taking was not helping him at all. Now the only thing that he could do was to lay in bed until Yugi came with his miracle medicine.

He woke up 30 minutes later to Yugi shaking him awake. "I have the medicine that will help you," he said. He handed a cup full of something red to Seto who drank it quickly. He never really liked the taste of medicine, but this drink was actually very good. It also lessened his migraine a lot. No medicine had ever been able to do that for him.

"I want more," said Seto.

"Alright," said Yugi. "I just need the cup back and put some more in."

"Where did you get this stuff Yugi?" asked Seto.

Yugi paused for a moment before answering. "I got it at the hospital. I've been getting migraines for a while now and I had to get something special. This is what I got." He handed the cup back to Seto who snatched it from him and drank the whole thing.

"Give me more," he whispered.

"I can't Seto," whispered Yugi.

"Why not?" growled Seto.

"I think I already gave you too much," said Yugi.

Seto reached forward and grabbed Yugi's wrist to pull him forward painfully. "I want more," said Seto.

"I don't have anymore," Yugi tried to say.

"I want more," Seto said once again.

"I can't give you anymore," Yugi raised his voice slightly to try to get through to him, but Seto still didn't listen. Instead he pulled Yugi closer.

"Stop, Seto!" Yugi tried to fight against him while Seto's elongated fangs sunk into his jugular. Seto could feel life energy entering into his body through his mouth that he was sucking out of Yugi. Yugi continued to struggle, but as every moment passed with Seto stealing the essence of his life Yugi continued to get weaker and weaker. "Please let me go," he begged.

Seto seemed to come back to his body at that moment. He released Yugi and shoved him away. Yugi scrambled to get to his bag, which he had dropped when Seto had grabbed him, and took out another bag of the medicine he had fed to Seto. Without even putting the medicine into a cup, Yugi sank his teeth into the bag and began sucking all of the liquid out of it.

Seto watched fascinated as the boy drank the enticing medicine. He wanted more, but at the same time he felt revolted with himself for actually biting Yugi in the neck because he wouldn't give him more. The thought made him looking at the teeth marks on Yugi's neck as they began to bleed again. His instincts took over him and he leaned forward to lick Yugi's neck again, but Yugi saw him and pulled back.

"Here," said Yugi as he handed the little amount left in the bag to Seto. Seto eagerly put his lips to the bag to suck out the rest, but the once enticing liquid now tasted like blood.

"What is this?" he growled as he threw the bag onto the ground.

"What did it taste like?" asked Yugi.

"It tasted like blood," answered Seto.

"What did it taste like before you bit me?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know," answered Seto, "but it tasted so good." Seto was so confused. Had Yugi switched the bags while he wasn't looking? Had his mind just deceived him into thinking that the liquid tasted like blood because he had bitten Yugi? He just didn't understand anymore.

"Seto," Yugi sighed. "You aren't going to believe me when I say this, but I think that you were converted."

"Converted into what?" growled Seto.

"Converted into a vampire," Yugi said quietly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Seto.

"Do you remember what happened last night before you started getting this migraine?" asked Yugi.

"No," Seto said suspiciously. "I had a little too much to drink."

"As I remember it," said Yugi. "You never have too much to drink. It's bad for your business."

"So," growled Seto. "I must have gone to a bar or something and accidently had too much."

"I asked one of your maids," said Yugi. "They said that you had gone to a very important meeting last night."

"So what?" asked Seto. "I don't understand what you are getting at."

"You lost your memory because you were converted into a vampire," said Yugi. "You're getting migraines because your eyes have become more sensitive to the light and the only way for you to stop your migraine is by drinking my special medicine."

"Are you trying to tell me that I just drank blood?" growled Seto.

Yugi nodded. "I think that you'll also find that human food tastes like dirt to your senses now."

"Why did the blood taste like blood after I bit you."

Yugi sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't be the case, but when you drank my blood you imprinted on me. Now you can only drink my blood until the day that I die."

"What about you?" asked Seto.

"I have to drink human blood, and now I have to drink enough to feed the both of us," answered Yugi.

"What do you mean?" asked Seto.

"I can only create as much blood as I consume," answered Yugi, "and if you are going to take my blood than I will have to create more."

"How do you know so much about this?"

"My grandfather was a vampire," answered Yugi. They sat in silence for a moment before Yugi said. "You seem to be taking this very well."

"It all makes a lot of sense," answered Seto.

"I don't know how any of this makes sense, but whatever you say," Yugi smiled.

"So Yugi?" asked Seto.

"Yes?" asked Yugi.

"This means you have to stay near me during school so that I can eat," said Seto.

"Yes?" Yugi still couldn't quite understand what Seto was getting at.

"So that means that I don't want you to go near any of your other 'friends' anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because," said Seto. "Your blood is mine and I don't want to share it with anyone."

"You are really possessive," Yugi laughed.

"I am," said Seto.

"It'll be hard to stay away from them though," said Yugi, "because they always come to my house to pick me up and drop me off. And they also have all of my classes."

"Than fight them off," growled Seto.

"I would never want to hurt them," said Yugi.

"Than I will pick you up and drop you off from now on, and you will sit with me during class time as well," said Seto.

Yugi knew he couldn't argue with Seto so he just nodded.

* * *

Alright guys. It's been a week so I'm posting the new chapter, I also have the next chapter written already so the same rules apply. I will update in a week unless I get 5 reviews before that. Remember I do accept flames. Thank you for reading.


	4. the uncontrollable instincts

The next day Seto picked Yugi up, just as he said he was going to, and drove him to school. The two of them sat at the back of the room with Yugi next to the window and Seto on the other side so that Joey and Tristan couldn't sit near him. They came bursting in soon after and stomped right up to Yugi.

"Yug," growled Joey. "Why didn't you wait for us man? If your grandpa hadn't told us that you had already left then we would have been late."

"Would have been better that way," said Seto.

"What did you just say?" yelled Joey.

"I'm sorry," Seto said sarcastically, "did I stutter?"

"Why you!" yelled Joey.

"Please!" Yugi cried out as he tried in vain to put himself between the two so that they wouldn't fight. "Please don't fight you guys."

"Come on Yug," growled Joey. "We don't want to hang out with this bastard anyway."

"But," Yugi tried to protest.

"But nothing," growled Joey. "Get your ass up and come sit with us. We need help on our homework."

Seto knew exactly what that meant. That meant that they were going to copy all of Yugi's work. Well, too bad for them, because they weren't getting Yugi back anytime soon if he had anything to do with it. "Yugi's going to be sitting with me from now on," Seto said calmly. He was aware that he was practically treating Yugi the same way Tristan and Joey always did, but at least he wouldn't abuse the boy.

"Excuse me," growled Joey.

"You're excused," answered Seto. "You can leave us now."

"What!" yelled Joey. He was about to launch forward and attack Seto when the teacher came in and made him sit down in the worst seat of the house because he had been standing when she came in.

* * *

At lunch Seto accompanied Yugi to his locker and then showed him the way to the outside table that he had claimed for his own. Everyone knew it was his and nobody ever even attempted to approach it. They both sat down and Yugi took out a water bottle filled with red liquid, which Seto assumed was blood, and suck a straw in it so he could drink out its contents. As Yugi drank he looked around and something struck him. "How are you going to eat Seto? Everyone's watching us. What will they think if you bite me?"

"I'll wait until after school," answered Seto.

"But that's a long time to wait," said Yugi. He felt bad because he had no way of helping Seto get his food.

"I don't care," answered Seto. There was no way that he was going to bite Yugi in such a public place. Someone might come up with the wrong conclusion. Although, by the looks that everyone was giving him, they probably already came up with the wrong conclusion.

"Yug!" yelled Joey as he stomped up to them. "What the hell are you doing with this guy? Why aren't you eating lunch with us?"

"I-" Yugi began to say, but before he could even attempt to finish the sentence Seto answered for him.

"I already told you that Yugi would be sitting with me," he said rather smugly. Seto could tell that Joey was already missing his punching bag, which meant that the moment he got Yugi back he would beat him to a bloody pulp.

Joey growled and stepped around the table to grab Yugi's hand and pull him up from his seat. He began tugging the boy away from Seto, but before he could get very far he felt a punch connect with his face. He was shocked. No one had ever dared to hit him and get away with it. He immediately stood and motioned for Tristan, who was just a few feet away, to come over. They were going to teach Seto a lesson.

Seto saw Tristan approaching him and pulled Yugi rather roughly behind him so that the two bullies could not get to him. Yugi, who was not expecting the sudden pull fell to the ground and scraped his hand on the cement underneath him. Clenching his fist, Yugi tried his best to hide the blood from Seto, but it looked like Seto had already smelled it. Seto's pupils had narrowed hungrily and he was becoming more violent. He had been right: waiting until the end of the day was going to be too long for Seto, who was a new vampire, to wait to be able to feed himself.

"Kaiba!" Yugi gasped when he saw him throw a particularly hard punch at Joey's face that actually broke his jaw. "Kaiba stop!" he yelled again when he threw a strong kick straight into Tristan's stomach, which sent him flying in the opposite direction. "Kaiba!" Yugi yelled one more time as wrapped his hands around Joey's neck ready and willing to break it.

Yugi jumped on top of Seto and pulled back hard. Even if he wasn't able to touch the ground while he had his arms wrapped around Seto's neck his strength was still powerful enough to at least make the man let go of Joey who coughed and gasped for breath. Yugi pushed his bloody hand in Seto's face as he made it seem like he was trying to catch his grip as he slipped off. He only gave Seto the chance to have a small taste of the blood before he allowed himself to fall to the ground and run back to the school where he would be able to find a private spot to feed Seto. He was relieved to see that Seto was actually following him as he turned into a deserted classroom. He waited until Seto was in the room before he closed the door and locked.

Seto only gave Yugi the chance to lock the door before he slammed him up against the wall and sunk his teeth into his neck painfully. Yugi gasped, but remained silent as Seto sucked out almost all of his life essence. Luckily he had thought to bring his backpack with him and another bag of blood rested within it where he could easily reach when Seto was done. Unfortunately, he misjudged how much blood Seto would need compared to how much he needed. He should have thought about that because Seto was almost two times his size.

"Kaiba-san," he gasped quietly. He was so weak that he could barely even talk. "Kaiba-san, you need to stop."

Seto seemed not to hear him as he continued to suck out his life force. He was just so angry and for some reason that anger was controlling him and making it so that he was much more hungry than he should have been.

"Seto," muttered quietly as he began to collapse. He no longer had the strength to hold himself up. He knew he wouldn't die from blood loss, but many vampires had slipped into comas from not having enough blood and then were never able to wake up again. That, to him, was the same thing as death. He always thought that he would die because of his horrible illness that he had when he was a child or because of a vampire hunter killing him.

Seto felt the sudden weight as Yugi collapsed beneath him and he came to his senses. "Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi could barely even open his eyes when Seto let him go. "My bag," he whispered.

Seto quickly grabbed the bag and handed it to Yugi, but Yugi was so weak that he was having trouble opening it. Seto took the backpack and opened it so that he could pull out the bag filled with blood. "Here," he said as he put the blood right in front of Yugi's face.

Yugi weakly put his hands on top of Seto's so that he could pull the bag closer to him and pierce it with his fangs. Some of the blood dripped onto both of their hands, but Seto didn't care just as long as Yugi was being fed. He couldn't afford to lose the only person who could teach him about being a vampire. At least, that's what he told himself.

When the bag was completely empty Yugi dropped it only to pull Seto's hands forward to lick the rest off of them. "Thank you," he said when the blood was completely gone.

"I should have been able to control myself better," growled Seto. He had always prided himself on his amount of self control, but for some reason he was unable to control himself when he was drinking blood and it angered him more than anything.

"You're a brand new vampire," Yugi shook his head. "You will learn to control your instincts soon."

"Fine," mumbled Seto.

"I have to say though Kaiba-san," Yugi smiled. "You have a lot more self control than some of the vampires that I have met in my time."

"You know other vampires?" asked Seto.

"I run into them from time to time," answered Yugi.

"I see," said Seto.

Suddenly the school bell rang and Yugi jumped up. "We have to get back to class." Yugi really hated to be late.

"Yea yea," Seto muttered as he followed the boy out of the room. He didn't run like the boy did, but he did walk as fast as his legs would take him. He couldn't afford any sort of tardy with all of his absences and tardies from his work.

* * *

"Oh there you are," said the teacher as they walked in just before the bell rang. "I was afraid you weren't going to make it for a moment there."

"I apologize for being late," Yugi said breathlessly.

Seto just ignored the teacher and looked up at the only two remaining seats left. One was next to the smirking Joey and the other was beside Tristan. Neither was a favorable seat for Yugi to be sitting in because both would be cruel to the boy. Even though Tristan often didn't act without Joey first saying something, he was just as bad as Joey when Joey was nowhere near him to control him. Seto had learned this once when he was watching Yugi on a day that Joey was at home sick. "I don't want to sit by either of those people," he said as he looked back at the teacher. He knew for a fact that Yugi wouldn't say anything and he needed to protect his only food source.

"I'm sorry Kaiba-san," the woman said apologetically. "You arrived late so you are going to have to take whatever seat is still available."

"That's fine," Yugi said nervously as he too looked at the only remaining seat.

"No that's not fine," said Seto. "Either you get me a seat next to Yugi or I will do everything in my power to get you fired." He was aware that he wasn't helping the rumor that was probably being spread around that he was dating Yugi, but he refused to allow Yugi to sit next to those bastards.

"Kaiba-san!" Yugi gasped. "You shouldn't threaten her job like that. She's only being fair to the other students. I'm sure none of them want to sit next to Joey or Tristan either." Immediately after these words had left Yugi's lips he gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. He couldn't believe that he had just insulted people. He always tried very hard not to insult anyone and he had just insulted the only two people that had noticed him when he had entered into the school. He already felt bad enough that he was starting to ignore them in favor of staying with Seto, but now he felt completely horrible. "I'm sorry I said that," he said shakily as he stared down at his feet. "It was an awful thing for me to say and I should never have said it. I am really sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry for telling the truth," growled Seto. "If that's the case you can just moved either Joey to sit next to Tristan or Tristan to sit next Joey. I don't care what you do. Just get it done so that Yugi and I can sit down and we can start this class before you get fired for not doing your job."

Yugi said nothing this time. He knew that no matter what he said Seto would not back down and would probably act on the threats that he was given if something wasn't done. He did, however, look over at the worried teacher with a look of pity. The poor woman was trying so hard to figure out what she was going to do. It would be unfair if she moved any of the other students who had come to class on time, but she also didn't want to lose her job.

"Joey," she said nervously. "Could you move to sit next to Tristan."

"What!?" yelled Joey. "You're actually going to do what this bastard is telling you!? Well I ain't moving."

"You heard the teacher," said Seto. "Move or I'll get you kicked out of the school."

"I ain't movin," Joey said stubbornly.

"Fine," said Seto as he turned to leave the room. "Consider yourself expelled." He had just reached the door when there was a loud sound of someone moving their chair back. Seto turned around to see Tristan standing up to move and sit next to Joey. "It looks like your little sidekick saved you this time," he said with a smirk.

Joey only growled as Tristan sat next to him. This had not been part of his plan. He had wanted Yugi to suffer for abandoning the both of them and now he was beginning to realize that the only way for him to do that was to somehow get Yugi away from Seto. He was determined that he would figure it out sooner or later.

Seto continued to smirk as he led Yugi to their seats. He was so proud of himself that he almost didn't even notice as he pulled the chair farthest away from Joey and Tristan out for Yugi to sit in. Yugi sat in it obediently and Seto moved to his own seat. Only then did he realize that the gesture that had been meant to tell Yugi to sit in that seat was probably going to be taken the wrong way. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at them and Yugi had his head down in embarrassment. Seto just assumed that was because Yugi didn't like everyone staring at him.

"Well," he growled at the teacher. "Are you going to start the class or not."

The teacher jumped and immediately rushed to her desk where she picked up some papers only to drop them all over the floor. "Hold on a second," she said nervously. "I will pass out your worksheets. They will be both your classwork and your homework."

Seto could see that Yugi was about to stand to help the teacher, but he didn't want the boy to be anywhere out of his reach so he grabbed Yugi and tugged him back into his chair. Yugi looked at him nervously only to look back down at his desk.

* * *

So guys...it's saturday again and that means that i can post the next chapter. i hope you like this one as well.

i have the next chapter written already so the same rules apply. i'll update in a week unless i get 5 reviews before then

by the way...i think i forgot to mention that i accept any review (that means flames) and that i don't own any of the Yugioh characters.

that is all


	5. the protective nature

**Warning: there is an incredibly undetailed almost rape scene in this chapter, but if you don't want to read it please feel free to skip the bold section.**

* * *

"Come on Yugi," said Seto when class was over. "I have a meeting that I need to get to."

"I need to go to my locker real fast," said Yugi. "I'll hurry back."

"Fine," Seto growled. "I'll be waiting at the car and if you aren't there in the next ten minutes then I will leave you behind."

Yugi nodded and rushed off towards his locker. He had no doubt that Seto would leave him and then he would probably get really mad at him. With Seto in the state that he was in, Yugi couldn't afford to get him angry. Especially right before he went to a meeting filled with humans. He could possibly kill them all out of pure anger.

"Hey Yug."

Yugi froze when he heard the voice of the one person that he was hoping he wouldn't run into right now. Joey was standing right in front of his locker and he had the distinct feeling that he had been waiting for him. "Hey Joey," he smiled nervously. "I need to get into my locker so could you please move?"

"Oh," Joey laughed evilly. Yugi knew this couldn't be good. "You're getting bold. Seems that you think now that you're hanging out with Kaiba you are invincible. Maybe we should teach him a lesson, don't you think Tristan?"

Yugi hadn't even noticed Tristan and now he knew he was in trouble because the two of them were blocking both of his means of escape. "Please," he begged quietly. "I really have to get back to Kaiba-san. He said he was in a hurry to get to a meeting."

"Don't worry Yug," Joey smirked. "He can just go and then we'll walk you home just like we always do."

"I really have to go," Yugi tried again. "Kaiba-san will be mad at me for taking so long."

Joey grabbed hold of Yugi's shirt collar and slammed him against his own locker. "Look here you little runt," he growled. "I don't care what that bastard thinks. You are mine, you have been mine, and you always will be mine. I don't even want you to converse with him anymore. Do you understand me?"

"I have to," Yugi choked out.

"I don't care," growled Joey. "You will do as I say." He threw a punch at Yugi and Yugi tried to block it, but Tristan pulled him away from the lockers and held his hands behind his back so that he was an easy target for Joey's fists.

Yugi's knees buckled beneath him as Joey continued to beat him up, but still Tristan would not let him go. The two of them were being a lot more cruel than they usually were, Yugi realized. They must be mad at him. He must have offended them or something because there was no other reason for them to be this cruel to him. He could tell that they were planning on keeping him here for a long time. In the back of his mind, Yugi knew that Seto would be mad at him for being late and for some reason that made him more upset than having his two friends be mad at him. Perhaps he should just attribute it to the crush that he had on Seto. The one that started when he noticed Seto watching him on the first day of school. The one that just kept nagging at him and compelling him to watch Seto all the time at school. The one that made him so happy just to find out that Seto was a vampire just like him. The one that made him ecstatic to know that Seto had imprinted on him. The one that made it so that he didn't care that Seto had become so possessive about his blood because that meant Seto would stay near him. Before, it had just been a crush, but now, Yugi was realizing that it had grown into much more in the three years that he had watched Seto.

Tristan finally let Yugi fall to the ground only for him and Joey to start kicking him. The only thing that Yugi could do was to lift his arms to shield his face and pull his legs against his stomach so that the more sensitive parts of his body were protected. He couldn't do anything more without hurting Joey and Tristan. He always tried really hard not to hurt people no matter what and this case was no different.

Suddenly Joey yanked him to his feet and forced him against the lockers with a knife held close to his face. "So Yug," he smiled evilly as he drew a cut on Yugi's small cheek. Yugi could feel his life slipping out of him and he knew that whatever Joey was planning couldn't be very good. "Are you havin' fun with your new boyfriend?"

"H-he's not my boyfriend," Yugi stuttered. Though he did wish it were true at the moment, he knew that saying they were dating would probably lead to something worse than saying they weren't.

"Yea right!" laughed Joey as he drew another cut along Yugi's other cheek. "You ditch your friends to hang out with a guy and try to pretend that he's not your boyfriend. We're not stupid Yug." **Joey lowered the knife so that it was hovering just over Yugi's shirt. "Unless the two of you are just havin sex. You know, Tristan and I would like a go too." Yugi tried to shrink away from the knife when he realized where this was going, but the lockers behind him stopped him from even moving an inch. "We haven't had sex in a while and we're feeling a little deprived. I'm sure you'll feel just as good as a woman. Don't you think Tristan?" Tristan nodded his head with an evil smirk of his own.**

**Joey pulled the knife down Yugi's shirt to cut it off and Yugi could feel as the knife nicked his skin every now and again. He tried really hard not to move so that they wouldn't cut him too deeply. He didn't have enough blood in his system after Seto drinking a lot of it and Joey beating some of it out of him to afford being able to get a deep cut. Unfortunately Joey took this as an approval to what he was doing. "You actually like this," he said disgustedly. "You little whore. You actually like this."**

**"N-no," Yugi begged. "Please let me go."**

**"You know I'm not particularly fond of having sex with a guy," Joey looked over at Tristan as though Yugi wasn't being held against the locker by him. "What do you think we should do to fix that?"**

**Yugi's eyes widened as he understood what they were talking about. His hands went down to cover his crotch immediately. This is what Joey had wanted. He turned Yugi around and pushed a hand against his back so that his arms were trapped painfully in front of him. He quickly used his knife to cut open the back of Yugi's uniform pants and underwear.**

**"I heard that you have to stretch a guy out before you have sex with him or he could tear," said Tristan.**

**"I think that his boyfriend has already stretched him out enough, but I guess it would only be nice thing to do for our friend. How about we use this?" Joey cut down Yugi's lower back to show him what he was talking about.**

* * *

Yugi finally allowed himself to struggle. Even if he went into a coma, anything would be better than this. But he was already too late to be able to get away. He was trapped in their grasp and there was nothing he could do about it.

Seto checked his watch yet again. He had been waiting for about 20 minutes and he was now officially going to be late, but that wasn't what was really worrying him. There was no way that it took 20 minutes for Yugi to get to and back from his locker. Something must have happened to him. Seto sighed as he opened the door to his car and got out. He had gotten in five minutes ago ready to leave Yugi behind, but he hadn't been able to do it. Something kept telling his mind that Yugi was in danger. At first it had only been a passing thought and he had been able to ignore it, but now it wouldn't leave his mind alone. He finally decided to go find Yugi. He was going to give the boy a piece of his mind for making him late when he found him.

He walked through the hallway quickly with his long legs. He wouldn't admit it, but his feelings were compelling him to go quickly as though he knew that Yugi needed him urgently. His feelings were right. The sight that he came upon when he reached Yugi's locker made him go blind with anger. He rushed forward and knocked Joey to the side while ripping the knife away from him and Yugi's back.

Yugi immediately collapsed to the ground and pulled his knees against his chest as the tears that he hadn't known were at the edge of his eyes fell without abandon. He didn't even care that Seto was going to rip the two of them to pieces. He hated to admit it, but in the back of his mind he actually hoped that Seto would do just that.

Seto would have killed the two men that had hurt his Yugi, but the sounds of Yugi crying compelled him to get the boy out first. He could kill the two later anyway. He crouched down and reached forward to pick up the quivering body, but his hand was slapped away. Yugi was looking at him with wide eyes as though he didn't know what to do in this moment. "Don't worry," Seto sighed as he reached forward cautiously. "I'm going to get you out of here." This time he didn't try to pick Yugi up until the boy wrapped his arms securely around his neck.

"Where the hell are you going?" growled Joey as he stood up.

"I'll deal with you later," hissed Seto as he stood and turned back in the direction that he had come from.

"Get back here!" yelled Joey. "We weren't done!"

Seto tensed at the sentence, but kept walking anyway. He would definitely make the two of them pay later on.

* * *

Thank you for reading guys. I'm sorry that it took me a little longer to post this chapter, but I was incredibly busy today.

I have the next chapter written and I will have it up in a week unless I get 5 comments before then


	6. the past

It didn't take long to reach the game shop that Yugi lived at. As soon as they got there Seto looked back at Yugi hoping that the boy would at least be able to make it into the shop, but he had his eyes closed and didn't react to anything that Seto said. He jumped out of the car and rushed into the building. There was no one anywhere to be seen. "Is anyone here?" he called.

An old man came out of the back room with a welcoming smile. "I apologize sir," he said, "but we're closed at the moment."

"Are you Yugi's grandfather?" asked Seto.

"Yes I am," said the old man confusedly. "Is there something wrong."

Seto felt relief flood him as he heard those words. Yugi said that his grandfather had been the one to change him. That meant that this man would know about Yugi's condition and where the blood was. "He needs blood," Seto said.

"Excuse me?" asked the old man a little taken aback. Seto could tell that the man was trying to avoid the subject as though it never existed.

"He needs blood," he repeated. "He's unconscious and he needs blood."

"Where's my son?" The old man's smile fell off his face and he gave a serious look.

"He needs blood," Seto repeated this time.

The old man didn't say anything this time. He ran into the back room and came back with an armful of bags of blood. He refused to give any to Seto and instead demanded that he be taken to see Yugi. Seto didn't complain. He just took the man to his car, which was still parked on the side of the road in front of the store. He opened the door for the old man who slid into the seat next to Yugi. Yugi didn't even flinch at the movement.

Using a knife hidden in his overalls, the old man cut open the corner of one of the bags and slowly lifted it so that the blood dripped into Yugi's slightly open mouth. Seto wanted to complain about the blood that slid over Yugi's motionless lips and onto the leather seats of his very expensive car, but right now the only thing he could concentrate on is how enticing Yugi looked with blood dripping down the side of his face. He was aware of how sick that sounded, but he figured it had something to do with his new behavioral instincts.

Yugi's eyes snapped open suddenly and he ripped the bag away from his grandfather to gulp it down much quicker than before. His grandpa was just barely able to get out of the car as Yugi grabbed another one of the bags that were left on the seat next to him. He was so hungry, and nothing was sating his hunger. He needed more. He needed more. He needed more. The bags were gone. There was no more. He needed more. He needed more. He could smell it. There was more nearby. He looked up and saw the source of the smell. A human stood before him. He needed more.

Yugi lunged forward to latch onto the neck of his own grandfather only to have a relatively strong arm wrapped around his waist and pull him into the air. Yugi struggled and almost broke free several times, but the arms held firm against him. He gasped when he felt teeth sink into his neck and he felt some of the blood that he had just drank slip out of him and with it his uncontrollable desire to consume more of the substance that kept him alive.

Coming to his senses, Yugi realized just who he had been trying to attack. An overwhelming guilt filled his whole body and he broke free of Seto's arm to run up to his room and slip under his bed so that he could cry his eyes out.

* * *

"Are you human?" Seto asked as he looked away from the door that Yugi had retreated through and back at the man that Yugi had tried to attack. Normally he wouldn't have thought much of it since he drank Yugi's blood when he was on a feeding frenzy, but even he had tried to find human blood before he bit Yugi.

"Yes," the old man nodded.

"I thought that Yugi said his grandpa was the one that changed him."

"He was," the old man sighed. "Come with me and I will tell you everything that there is to know about what happened to Yugi."

Seto nodded and quietly followed the old man through the game shop and into the house behind it. He was lead into the living room where several pictures were spread across any available flat surface. Almost all of them had Yugi in them and most of those had another boy who looked like an older version of Yugi.

"His name was Atemu," the old man said as he picked up one of the pictures of the three of them together, "but Yugi always called him Yami. We told Yugi that he was his older brother and, being an innocent little boy, he believed it for the longest time. But then Yugi fell very ill. The doctors couldn't find a cure. They didn't know what to do."

* * *

"_I'm sorry sir," one of the doctor's said, "but I don't think that your son will be able to survive this."_

"_You mean you can't find a cure?" I asked._

"_We can't even figure out what is wrong with him sir," said the doctor. "I truly am sorry, but there is nothing that we can do."_

_That's when Atemu came back. He had only left for a little while to find food for the both of us and now that he was back he found me in my seat crying. "What's going on?" he asked._

"_Dad," I cried. "They said that he won't make it."_

_Atemu tensed at the words. Even though he was really Yugi's grandfather he had really begun to think of him as his own younger brother. The only difference was that he still spoiled Yugi like a grandfather would do. It took him only a moment before he spoke again. "I can help him Solomon," he said cautiously, "but you know the price of that."_

_Perhaps it was selfish of me to think that I could decide what would happen to Yugi, but I chose to let Atemu do what he was going to do. We went into the room and I closed all of the blinds. I think the nurses thought that we just wanted time to say goodbye to Yugi, but the truth was that we couldn't let them see us while we saved his life._

"_Hey," said Atemu as he shook Yugi awake. "It's time to wake up now my little Hikari."_

_Yugi woke slowly and with much difficulty. He was drugged so that he wouldn't be able to feel the pain that the sickness caused, but it made him very sleepy and almost incoherent even as Atemu spoke to him. _

"_I'm going to make all the pain go away," he said. "Would you like that my little Hikari."_

_Yugi nodded slowly before allowing his eyes to close and his body to drift back into sleep again. Atemu leaned over him and sunk his teeth deep into Yugi's shoulder. Nothing changed in Yugi and I didn't think it worked, but then I saw Atemu pull back with a smile of satisfaction and I knew that Yugi would be okay from now on._

* * *

"After that we explained everything to Yugi. We told him that Atemu was actually his grandfather and that he had been changed into a vampire just like Atemu. It took a while for him to come to terms with it, but when he did he made sure that he would never hurt anyone with his newfound power," Solomon finished.

"So you are actually his father?" asked Seto.

"Yes," answered Solomon. "I've just grown old while Yugi remains the same."

"I see," Seto nodded his head. "Well then I have a proposition for you."

"What would that be?" asked Solomon.

"If it's okay with Yugi, I want him to live with me," said Seto. "It would be better for us both. I need food that only he can give me and he won't try to attack you and suck out your blood."

"I won't make another decision for Yugi," said Solomon, "but if he is okay with it then I am okay with it on one condition."

"What is that?" asked Seto.

"You still come to visit me every once in a while," he laughed. "I will be so lonely without my little Yugi here."

"I am sure that we will be able to visit you," Seto agreed.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed this chapter. thank you for reading.

Unfortunately, i do not have the next chapter written so from this point on i will update whenever i finish a chapter, but i still enjoy any and all reviews.


	7. the perspective future

"Yugi?" Solomon called out as he slowly opened the door to the dark room.

"Daddy?" Yugi whined.

Solomon smiled and slipped into the room with as little noise as possible. Seto followed quickly after making no sound whatsoever "Do you have a migraine?" Solomon whispered as he sat on the bed next to the lump under the blanket.

"Yes," Yugi moaned painfully.

"I'll go get you some blood," Solomon said, "but while I'm gone Mr. Kaiba wants to ask you something."

"Ok," Yugi agreed.

Solomon left the room and Seto moved closer to Yugi. "How are you feeling?" he asked awkwardly. He wasn't used to this whole having to care about someone other than himself thing, but he really wanted to know if his new found friend was okay. He didn't know why, he just did.

"I'm fine," Yugi muttered from underneath his bed sheets.

Seto sat on Yugi's bed quietly while Yugi shifted under his sheets to find a more comfortable position. Strangely, Yugi found that the most comfortable position was up against Seto's back where he could feel Seto's warmth against him. Seto had much more blood than he did at the moment so his body was much warmer than his. Seto jumped when he felt the shape of Yugi's body press against his back through the covers, but he did not mind. He did mind the fact that he didn't mind though.

"What did you want to ask me?" Yugi asked once he was comfortable.

Seto sighed. "I want you to come live with me," he said cautiously.

"What?" Yugi gasped as he shot into a sitting position only to hide under his covers once more with a loud moan of pain. Seto could tell that Yugi's migraine was so much worse than his had been and he was glad that he finally listened to Yugi before his got that bad. "I'm not going," Yugi said from underneath the covers. This actually surprised Seto. This was the first time that he had seen Yugi deny anyone what they wanted so easily. He had almost been half expecting that Yugi would just go along with him.

"I think you should go with him," Solomon said at the door.

"Why?" asked Yugi.

"It will be the best thing for the both of you," Solomon answered as he held a cup filled with blood and a straw poking out so that Yugi could drink it.

"But I want to stay here with you," Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi," Solomon sighed. "I'm growing old. Soon I'm going to die and I don't want to die knowing that I have left you with no one. I want you to go with Seto."

Yugi didn't say anything and Seto began to feel bad. He didn't know why, though, because he bosses around everyone and doesn't care what they have to say about it and Yugi is like the easiest person to boss around that there ever was, but for some reason forcing the boy to do something that it seemed he really didn't want to do made him feel bad.

"Ok," Yugi whispered. Seto couldn't see his expression, but he could tell by Yugi's voice that he wasn't happy about this decision. He would just have to find a way to change that.

* * *

Seto went to school the next day by himself. Not that he minded. No, he preferred it that way. In fact he had to practically force Yugi to stay home where Solomon could look after him. Yugi had finally agreed on the condition that Seto take with him a water bottle filled with the boy's blood, which made Seto wonder why they hadn't done that in the first place, but he figured there had to be a reason so he didn't say anything about it.

The reason that Seto went to school by himself was not because Yugi needed to rest, which was what he had convinced the boy of before he left, or that he just didn't like Yugi's presence, he was actually starting to find that Yugi's presence was becoming somewhat comfortable to him even though they had only spent a couple of days together, but because he had something to take care of that he didn't think Yugi would approve of. No Yugi wouldn't approve of beating up his two former "friends" at all, but those guys deserved it for touching something that belongs to Seto in such a cruel way. They deserved it and he was going to give them what was coming to them whether Yugi liked it or not.

Seto walked into the classroom with a smirk. He was late so everyone in the room turned to look at him, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was planning what he would do to the two boys who were glaring at him. His smirk widened when Joey tried to glare harder as though that was actually going to scare him.

"Mr. Kaiba," said the teacher. "You're late."

"Yes ma'am," Seto answered as he walked to his seat right behind Joey and Tristan. He didn't feel like dealing with her today. It would ruin his good mood. Good thing she knew what was good for her after the last time she tried to punish him. She just sighed and turned back to her lesson.

Seto smirked even wider. He was fortunate to get this seat. It would make today so much better. He leaned forward slowly to make sure that the teacher wouldn't notice. Even if she was afraid of him, he didn't think that would stop her from taking action if he was caught doing what he was getting ready to do. Not that it really mattered, but there was a possibility of the council at his company hearing about it and using it against him.

Pulling a pencil out of his briefcase, which he carried around instead of the customary back pack that most students had, he flipped it so that his thumb was placed firmly on the eraser and his hand was wrapped securely around it. The pencil wasn't really sharp, but it was sharp enough to get the job done that he wanted. Seto waited for the teacher to turn around so that she could write something on the board before he brought the pencil's tip down onto the back of Joey's neck quickly.

"What the hell!" Joey yelled as he jumped up from his seat.

"Joey Wheeler!" hissed the teacher. "I have had enough interruptions from my class. You've just gotten yourself a detention."

"Why do I get a detention?" growled Joey. "Moneybags is the one who stabbed me in the back of the neck with his pencil."

"No I didn't," Seto said.

"Yes you did," Joey growled.

"Prove it," Seto answered.

"Fine," said Joey. "There should be a mark of lead on the back of my neck."

Tristan stood up and looked at the back of Joey's neck, but shook his head when he found nothing. "It's a little red," he said, "but other than that there is nothing there."

That was the best part about using a dull pencil. Seto made sure that it was just sharp enough that it would cause pain, but not sharp enough to pierce skin so that Joey wouldn't get a lead scar from it. That way any trace of the stabbing was wiped away when Joey had rubbed the back of his neck to try to get the pain to subside.

"Would you like to make that detention even longer?" said the teacher.

"No ma'am," Joey said through his teeth.

"Good," said the teacher. "Then meet me afterschool for your detention."

Good. That was just what Seto needed for his plan to be perfect.


	8. the revenge

By the time Joey got out of detention it was starting to get dark and there was rain pouring from the sky so heavily that he could barely see anything. He cursed quite a few times about his teacher keeping him at the school longer than necessary as he slipped his shoes onto his feet and got ready to go. Grabbing his umbrella, he headed out into the storm.

Seto watched all of this with a smirk. He only had to wait until Joey got out of the school grounds before he could finally do what he has been planning ever since the day before. He followed Joey out into the parking lot and then beyond. Through the large gates that separated the school from the rest of the world and into the city. As they walked, Seto looked for the perfect place to do his plan until finally an alley came into sight just in time for Seto to force Joey into. With one long swing of his arm, his fist collided with Joey's face and sent the man flying into the alley.

"What the hell?!" Joey screamed as he scrambled to get up from where he had fallen. He turned with his fists raised and saw Seto standing before him. "What the hell are you doing here money bags?"

"I'm just giving you what you deserve," Seto answered just loud enough for Joey to hear over the pounding rain.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"You beat up Yugi." Seto clenched his fists and moved closer to Joey, readying himself to beat the man up. It would be little repayment for all these years that Joey had beaten Yugi up, but it would be just enough repayment not to kill the man.

"Oh come on man," Joey laughed. "We're just trying to make him into a man."

Seto froze. He heard those words once. From his stepfather. They were the same words that his stepfather would say when he beat him or his brother for doing something wrong. They just made him even angrier and he advanced much quicker than he had originally planned. The first hit was to the cheek with a sickening crack. Then to the stomach. The nose. The eye. Seto's attacks continued in this way so quickly that he lost track of how many times he had hit the man before him. Joey, on the other hand, was barely able to get any punches in through Seto's onslaught of punches, and those that did make it though barely graced his skin.

Seto only stopped his punches when Joey fell to the ground, and he replaced them with well aimed kicks. There were a few more sickening cracks and Seto knew that a couple of Joey's ribs were broken. He finally decided to let up then and he looked down at Joey to find him bloody, bruised and on the verge of passing out. Seto leaned down and grabbed Joey's hair so that the boy would listen to his words. "Yugi is mine now. If you or Tristan ever try to hurt him again, I might not stop." Then he just turned and left Joey lying in the alleyway. Someone would find him sooner or later and he really needed to get back before Yugi started to worry too much.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" Yugi gasped as Seto walked into the game shop. "There's blood. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Seto answered. "I just ran into a thug on my way back."

"Oh my gosh!" Yugi gasped again. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"I said I'm fine," Seto sighed exasperatedly.

Yugi did not look convinced but he let the subject drop in favor of another. "You're all wet. Let me go get you a towel." With that he rushed off to find some sort of towel.

"You aren't injured at all?" Solomon asked suspiciously.

"No," Seto answered.

"I just find it weird that a thug attacked you, but you aren't hurt at all," Solomon said. "There should at least be one wound from the initial attack."

"I have good reflexes," Seto explained.

Before Solomon could say anymore, Yugi rushed back into the room with a whole pile of towels.

"I don't need that many," Seto said as he took the towel on the top of the pile. "I only need one."

"Are you sure?" Yugi shuffled nervously in place without looking at Seto.

"I'm fine," Seto repeated once again.

"Alright," Yugi bit his lip.

Seto watched Yugi moved nervously in place until finally he understood. There was blood on his body. It didn't affect him because he had imprinted on Yugi, but it was probably really affecting Yugi who was still trying to get over the massive loss of blood that he had endured. "I'm going to go home," he said and Yugi's head snapped up, "to change out of these dirty clothes. Get your bags ready. I'll come and pick you up in about a half hour."

Yugi nodded and Seto was gone again.

"He's very demanding, isn't he?" Solomon said.

"That's just how he was taught to act," Yugi said, "so that he could run his own company."

"Whatever you say Yugi," Solomon said, "but if we don't want to make him mad then we should probably finish packing. Good thing we were almost done anyway."

Yugi agreed and the two of them went back upstairs to finish packing Yugi's bags.

* * *

Seto returned exactly half an hour later in a crisp white suit with a driver to help them move the bags only to find that Yugi had only packed one bag. "Where's the rest?" he asked.

"I'm used to moving a lot," Yugi answered. "It's easier to do if you only have one bag worth of things that you want to keep in life. All the rest of the stuff in this house was going to be sold as soon as I graduated from high school so that we could move to some other place without any trace of our old lives."

"Whatever," Seto shrugged. He really didn't care anyway. It was actually better this way because if Yugi tried to bring too much stuff, there would be no room for any of it because Seto had everything in his house exactly as he wanted it. He was no willing to change his house to accommodate whatever furniture or decorations Yugi might have wanted to put in it. "Let's go then."

"Wait," said Solomon as he came out of the back of the shop and handed a framed picture to him. "I want you to have this Yugi."

"I can't take this," Yugi said. "It's the only one."

"Of course you can," Solomon said. "He would have wanted you to have it anyway."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Solomon said. "Now why don't you go wait in the car while I talk to Seto."

Yugi nodded with a bright smile and left the two of them alone.

"Who was that?" asked Seto.

"He was my father."

"What happened to him?"

"He died," Solomon answered sadly. He didn't keep the sadness long as he turned to face Seto with a serious expression. "My son may be older than you," he said, "but he is still very childish and innocent. I can't threaten you with a horrible death if you hurt him, but I can beg that you take care of him."

"I don't ever let anything happen to my things," Seto said.

"I think that you think of Yugi a little bit better than that," Solomon said knowingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Seto never cared for anyone except for his late younger brother.


	9. the new home

When they arrived at Seto's mansion, Yuugi couldn't help but gasp at the place. He moved to many different places in his life, but never had he seen any house as big as this one. Seto only glared at the place. He only had horrible memories of this place, but he continued to live there because there was no other place worthy of a Kaiba.

"This place is beautiful," Yugi gasped as he stepped out of the car. He turned to get his bag only to realize that the driver was already taking it to the front door. "He took my bag," he said curiously.

"That's his job," Seto said. "He'll take it to your room."

"He doesn't have to do that." Yugi's face twisted into a pout of concern. He was not used to anyone doing something like that for him. Usually he was the one who was always carrying the bags to and from places because his grandfather was too old and all of his "friends" always asked him to hold their things.

"That's his job," Seto repeated. "If he didn't do that he wouldn't get paid." It was a simple argument, and one that Seto though of at the last moment to calm Yugi, but it seemed to work on his shorter friend.

"I suppose it's okay then," Yugi said, "but if he needs any help with anything I would be glad to help."

"It's his job," Seto said once again.

"I know that," Yugi answered before Seto could say anything more, "but I already feel like a big inconvenience to you and I don't want to be in the way of the servants either."

"I'm sure you won't bother them," Seto said. As a matter of fact, he had often heard some of his servants complaining about how bored they were in the large mansion when they only had to take care of one man who was rarely ever even home. They would probably be ecstatic to see Yugi come into their lives because, even though he was another person to take care of, he had a way of making people like him. And if the servants weren't happy with the boy coming into their lives than they could quit for all he cared. It's not like he needed all of the servants that he had in his house.

"Well," Yugi said, "I'll go introduce myself. Just in case they do need help."

"Don't do that," Seto said.

"Why not?" Yugi asked confusedly.

"I should be the one to introduce you so that no one thinks that you are some sort of intruder or something," Seto answered.

"I hadn't thought of that," Yugi frowned thoughtfully. "I apologize. I'm just not used to living in this big of a house with servants working around me."

"Well you aren't going to start getting used to it until you actually go inside."

It was only then that Yugi realized that he was still standing outside the mansion staring at it. "I'm so sorry!" he gasped. "You could have gone in without me."

"That would have been rude," Seto said. He had always been taught that he must always behave like a proper gentleman even when he was acting like a real jerk and he had no intention of changing his ways just because he had changed what species he was.

"I'm sorry," Yugi said again. "I guess I'm the one being rude now. Thank you for allowing me into your home."

"Just get inside," Seto said.

Yugi jumped and immediately rushed inside. He didn't want to annoy Seto when the man had been so kind as ot allow him to live in his home. As soon as he got to the door he found that it was opened for him by the same man that had carried his bags into the house.

"Welcome to the Kaiba household master Mutou," the butler said with a bow.

"Oh please just call me Yugi," Yugi answered nervously.

"As you wish master Yugi," the butler said before turning to greet Seto.

Yugi bit his lip. He didn't want the butler to feel like he was his master, but he didn't know what Seto would say if he tried to convince the man otherwise. Seto seemed adamant about that being the butler's job and Yugi thought that if he tried to make the butler change than he would get in trouble for not doing his job. Yugi didn't want that.

"If you'll follow me, master Yugi, I will show you to your room," said the butler.

"Thank you," Yugi said with a nervous smile. "I would like that."

The butler led him upstairs and down a rather long hallway until they came upon a certain door. "This will be your room," said the butler as he opened said door to reveal a rather large room. It was painted a normal beige that Yugi always hated, but never took the time to fix because he knew that they would move soon anyway. The rest of the room, though, was lavished beyond any standard that Yugi had ever seen in his life. On one side of the room there was a sitting area that was centered around a large tv. The cushions on the couches looked very comfortable even though they were a sleek leather black. There was also an rather modern little coffee table that was placed so that no matter where the person sat they would still be able to reach it. On the other side of the room there was a large bed that sat just far enough away from the wall for a person to comfortably pass to get to the a door, which Yugi opened to find a rather large walk in closet. The bed had silken white covers spread over the top of it and a canopy that surround the whole thing in sheer white curtains. Just beside that was a desk that had a very expensive looking desktop on top of it along with any other essentials that would be necessary for any type of work. It too was spaced just far enough away from the opposite wall to allow space to walk comfortably through the door that lead to a large bathroom. Yugi's favorite part of the whole room, however, was the large window opposite of the door. It had been covered by silk black curtains, but Yugi moved that to the side to reveal a lovely view of the gardens in the back of the house. "It used to be a guest room so it is very plain, but the servants would be happy to make any renovations that you request."

"They don't have to do that," Yugi said quickly.

The butler smiled kindly and walked closer to Yugi so that he wouldn't have to yell across the room. "In truth, master Yugi, the servants have wanted to redo this room forever. It's just that no one can ever decide what to do with it. We're hoping that you will allow us to redecorate the room so that it doesn't look so fake."

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes sir," the butler said with a kind smile. "You can think about it for a while, but when you decide exactly what you want to do you have to tell us so that we can get to work."

"Alright," Yugi said happily. "I will think of something."

"Think of something for what?" Seto asked from the doorway."

"I was just asking master Yugi to think of a way to change this room to his liking," said the butler.

"Good," Seto answered. "I always hated this room. I don't know why my father ever chose to decorate it this way."

"Why haven't you ever changed it yourself?" Yugi asked.

"I don't have time for that," Seto shrugged.

"Oh," Yugi answered.

"Come on," Seto said, "I'll show you around the house. I don't want you getting lost."

"Of course," Yugi said as he quickly rushed to follow him. "Why aren't you just having the butler show me around?"

"He has other work that he needs to attend to," Seto answered.

"Oh," Yugi said again. "I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of that."

Yugi blushed. He should have known at least that much. Not everything was about him. Actually nothing should be about him and that's why he wasn't used to all of this. He was used to having to care for himself and others. The only time that someone had ever taken care of him was when he was a child in the hospital. It just felt so strange to be in a similar situation while still being able to do things for himself. He wasn't used to it at all, but everyone seemed so nice and they had to do their jobs so he would get used to it if only for them.


	10. the first day together

Seto spent the rest of the day showing Yugi around the large mansion. Well, more like, he showed Yugi all of the rooms and hallways that he was never allowed to enter while they lived there. For each one he gave a reason, sometimes that there were renovations being done and sometimes because there were memories that he didn't want to disturb, but Yugi couldn't keep track of them all. The only thing that he could keep track of was that it seemed that he was only allowed to go to three different places in the whole of the house: his new room, Seto's room, and the huge living room. If he wanted to go anywhere else he would have to ask either Seto or, if Seto wasn't home, the main butler. Yugi didn't mind, though. The small amount of room that he was given to use was actually just about the same size as his home. The large mansion had seemed so big when he was outside, but now that he was restricted to only a few areas it felt much more homey.

"I think I'll like it here," Yugi said with a smile.

"Good," Seto smirked, "because you'll be staying here for a while to come."

"Seto?" Yugi said nervously.

"What?" Seto asked.

"I do have one question," Yugi answered.

"What is it?" Seto said impatiently.

"What will we do when we have to move?" Yugi asked quickly. He didn't think that Seto was going to like this part of the vampiric life, but there was no way that they could stay in this city for as long as they lived. They would have to move in order for people not to get too suspicious about how they never really aged. The humans finding out weren't even the thing that Yugi feared the most. There were other things that he would not want to run into.

"I have several mansions around the world," Seto answered. "When the time comes that we have to move we can just move to one of those other mansions."

"Oh," Yugi said shyly. He should have known that Seto would have a mansion in every place that his precious corporation was stationed. "What about Kaiba Corp.?"

"What about it?"

"You can't continue being the same Seto Kaiba. People will notice that you aren't aging."

"I will find a way around that," Seto growled. There was no way that he was going to give up the company that he worked so hard to take away from his cruel adopted father."

"I'm sorry," Yugi mumbled. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Seto looked over at Yugi. It was hard to believe that this quivering young boy was the strong vampire that his father claimed him to be, but, then again, Solomon had mentioned that Yugi was fragile. "It's fine," Seto muttered. He hadn't actually been offended. He was just not willing to ever give up the company that he had worked so hard to steal from his father. "I'm hungry," Seto realized suddenly.

"Oh!" Yugi gasped. "Of course! Let me go get some food. I'll be right back." With that Yugi was rushing back up the stairs where his bags had been placed in his walk in closet.

Seto just sat down on the couch and waited for Yugi to return. He was hungry, but he wouldn't be impatient about it. Yugi needed to have his own meals in order to feed Seto and Seto would not take the chance of almost killing him again. He already felt horrible about almost doing it when he was first learning to feed. He would not make that same mistake again.

Yugi returned within moments, carrying two bags filled with blood, and sat on Seto's lap without even asking permission. At first Seto tensed up at the contact, but then, when he realized that this was the best vantage point for him to be able to feed while allowing the both of them to still remain comfortable, he decided that he didn't really care. He leaned forward and sank his teeth into the pale neck before him and immediately felt the blood that he craved slipping into his mouth.

They stayed like that for a moment before Yugi finally ran out of blood and Seto was forced to stop drinking so that he wouldn't drain Yugi of all of his. "Hey Seto," Yugi said thoughtfully as he moved to sit on the couch next to him.

"What?" Seto asked, still staring at that tempting neck that was sitting next to him.

"Please don't hate me for this," Yugi bit his lip, "but I think that we're going to have to pretend to be dating."

"What?" That got Seto's attention away from the food and up to look at Yugi's face. "Why?"

"It's just that…" Yugi trailed off clearly trying to find the right words to explain it; "I don't think that you should go a whole day without eating. People who have been vampires for years can barely do that and you are a newborn. It would look weird if you just randomly bit my neck without us having any sort of explanation. If we pretend to be dating then you can eat whenever you want and everyone will think that we are just making out or something. I know it's a really bad idea, but it's the only one that I can think of."

"What did you do when you were drinking your grandpa's blood?" Seto asked curiously.

"I was homeschooled then," Yugi explained. "We didn't have to worry about things like that because we never really left the house unless we needed to, but now we're going to be in public places. If you don't think that's a good idea than I can try to think of something else, but I think that might be our only choice."

"Fine," Seto sighed. He didn't really want to pretend to be dating the shrimp next to him, but it would solve several of his problems. People wouldn't ask why Yugi moved into his house or why they were 'making out' as Yugi called it, and woman would, hopefully, finally stop bothering Seto about dating them. He hated to admit that it might actually be a win-win scenario.

"I'm really sorry," Yugi muttered. "I know this can't make you very happy, but I really couldn't think of anything else."

"What about you?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"What about me?" Yugi asked.

"Isn't going to be weird for everyone to think that you're gay?" Seto clarified.

"No," Yugi shook his head nervously. "I'm gay. So I don't really care if everyone knows that." There was a pause between the two of them as Seto let this new piece of information sink in, but Yugi thought that Seto thought that he was disgusting. "Don't worry though!" he said frantically. "I won't come on to you or anything."

"I don't care," Seto shrugged.

"You don't?" asked Yugi shocked.

"That's part of dating isn't it?" Seto asked as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh," Yugi nodded. "Of course."

There was another moment of silence between them and Yugi, trying to change the subject, walked around the living room to look at the few pictures that were placed in random areas around the room. Almost all of the contained a young boy that had long messy black hair. "These are nice pictures," Yugi said as he picked up one of the ones that had a young Seto in it as well.

"That's my brother," Seto responded with a far off look. "He disappeared a few years ago."

"Mokuba disappeared?" Yugi frowned. "That's not like him."

"You knew my brother?" Seto asked suspiciously.

Yugi bit his lip. He hadn't meant to let that little piece of information slip past his tongue, but it had and now he was going to have to explain something that he didn't think that Seto would like to hear. "He was a friend of Yami's," he said cautiously.

"Your grandfather?" Seto asked. "That's not even possible. He's been with me my whole life."

"Can I ask you a question Seto," Yugi asked. Seto only nodded so he continued. "How much of your life can you remember?"

"I remember living in the orphanage with Mokuba and I remember Gozabura Kaiba adopting me and him," Seto answered with a raised eyebrow not understanding why Yugi was asking about it.

"But you don't remember anything that happened before the orphanage?" Yugi asked.

"I was in a car crash with my parents," Seto answered.

"Before that?" Yugi pressed. Seto shook his head with the sudden realization that he didn't remember any of his childhood with his parents or Mokuba. "Mokuba wanted to protect you so he decided to pretend to be your little brother while you were in the orphanage," Yugi said. "He didn't want you to have to be alone anymore."

"What a great job he did," Seto muttered sarcastically. "I was the one who was usually protecting him."

Yugi nodded slowly. "You wanted to be the perfect older brother," he said. "So Mokuba let you do that."

"Wait," Seto shook his head. "Don't tell me that Mokuba is my grandpa too."

"No," Yugi answered. "He was your uncle."

"So that's why he disappeared," Seto sighed. He didn't want to let it show, but he had always worried about what had happened to his little brother all those years ago when he disappeared. Now he had an explanation and he didn't have to worry anymore. "He was trying to hide the fact that he wasn't growing from me." What Seto was not expecting was for Yugi to shake his head with a frown.

"Mokuba was never the type of person to just disappear," Yugi said. "He would have at least told you that he was going, if he went at all. Mokuba's more of the type of person to stick around and pretend that he was a late bloomer for as long as he possibly could before choosing to go off to some place that you would know about ahead of time and would still remain in contact with you after that."

"And you know this because?" Seto asked.

"Yami helped Mokuba get away from his parents the first time," Yugi explain. "He told me about it just in case I ever had to use the same tactic."

"So you're telling me that Mokuba didn't go missing of his own free will." Yugi shook his head. "Is there any chance that he's still alive?"

"Vampires are really hard to kill," Yugi answered. "The only way that I know to kill them is to rip their heart out of their body. However, if they are wounded badly enough, they slip into a coma that resembles death. The only way to wake them is to feed them blood. There is a chance that whoever took Mokuba thought he was dead or that whoever found him thought he was dead and he's just in a coma."

"I have to find him," Seto growled before Yugi could say anything more.

"Wait!" Yugi gasped.

"What?" Seto growled back.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up," Yugi said quietly. "There are vampire hunters in this world who know exactly how to kill vampires. There is a possibility that he's still alive, but there is also a possibility that he has been dead for a while now."

"Than what do you propose I do?" Seto hissed. "Just leave him out there."

"I don't want to stop you from looking for him," Yugi shook his head frantically. "I just don't want you to get your hopes too high. There have been vampires who have searched for another for so long that they actually stopped feeding and fell into a coma because of it."

"Than what do you propose I do?" Seto sighed. He wanted to find his brother, but he knew that everything that Yugi told him was completely true.

"I think that you should look for him," Yugi smiled, "and I'll help you look for him. Just don't give up your life looking for someone that you don't even know whether or not they're alive."


	11. the renewed hope

Seto yawned on the way to school with Yugi sitting right next to him. He was glad that he had a driver to take them to school because he didn't really want to be doing anything that required concentration at the moment. He had spent that whole weekend looking for Mokuba. He hired several private investigators and had even did some investigation of his own. Yugi had stayed by his side for almost the whole time. He had only disappeared for an hour or two, but when he returned he had several bags of blood so Seto just assumed that he was out to get more food.

Yugi made him take a break from his search in order to go to the school. He was adamant that Seto wouldn't give up his life to find a brother who might not even be alive. Seto hadn't even realized how tired he was until Yugi made him take a break.

"Are you tired?" Yugi asked quietly. He didn't want to bother Seto too much after he had pulled him away from something that he was so intent on doing because he knew that Seto must be angry with him.

"I'm tired," Seto answered as he rubbed the bridge of his nose to try to wipe the sleep out of his eyes. "I thought that vampires didn't sleep."

"Maybe I didn't give you enough food," Yugi bit his lip. "I brought extra with me today, if you'd like some."

"We're here," Seto commented dryly.

"Oh," Yugi bit his lip, "well…"

"Fine," Seto sighed, "get some out so I can eat."

"Oh!" Yugi gasped as he leaned down to grab a bottle of blood from his bag. He was barely sitting back upright in his chair before Seto was pulling him out of the car. He wondered how Seto had gotten there that fast, but that thought was immediately erased by the pain of Seto pushing him against the now closed car door and sinking his teeth into the skin of his exposed neck. It all happened so fast that Yugi barely had enough time to process the fact that he should also be drinking to keep up his strength before Seto released him again.

"That's enough," Seto whispered as he leaned in a little closer. Yugi had the distinct feeling that those words were meant more for Seto's benefit than for his own. It seems that Seto was still struggling with his hunting instinct, but at least he was able to control it. "Let's go." Seto took Yugi's wrist and tugged it behind him as he headed inside of the school.

Unable to keep up with his much shorter legs, Yugi stumbled behind Seto the whole way, but that didn't stop him from seeing the rest of the students' reactions to their new apparent relationship. Some students were congratulating themselves on there 'right' guess of them being together and some students just plain didn't care, but most of them were looking at the two of them with shock and disgust. Yugi couldn't help but stare at the floor. He didn't like it when people were looking at him like that, but at least he was used to it. He was willing to bet that no one ever treated Seto like he was disgusting before and now it would be all his fault that there reactions to the most popular boy in school would change.

Suddenly, Seto stopped and Yugi had to dig his heels into the ground just so that he wouldn't run into them. Before them stood Tristan and some other guys that Seto knew to be more of Joey's lackeys.

"What do you want?" Seto growled.

"Joey's in the hospital," Tristan frowned.

"So?" Seto hissed.

"Is he okay?" Yugi asked concernedly.

Tristan looked at Yugi thoughtfully before turning to the rest of the group and then towards Seto with a smirk. "Yugi," he said cautiously, "listen to me. You know that we were just trying to make you into a man right? We would never actually hurt you. You know that right." Yugi nodded and Seto growled as he stepped in front of the smaller boy. He did not like where this was going and he didn't know how Yugi could so easily overlook how Joey and Tristan had done to him. "We would never hurt anyone, but your _boyfriend _isn't doing the same. He beat up Joey on Friday even though Joey did nothing to deserve that."

"Did you really hurt Joey?" Yugi asked Seto with shock evident in his voice.

"He did," Tristan pressed on. "You don't want to be with a guy like that do you? You don't want to be with a guy who would randomly hurt you without any provocation. That's a horrible type of relationship to get into. If you come back to us we'll take care of you. We'll make sure that no one ever hurts you like this guy no doubt eventually will."

Seto's hold on Yugi's wrist tightened, but he realized that wasn't necessary when Yugi used his other hand to reach up and wrap delicately around Seto's sleeve. "You're lying," he shook his head. "Seto would never do anything like that."

"Ask Joey yourself," Tristan countered. "Ask him who broke several of his bones and then just left him in an alley to freeze to death when he comes back. Ask him and everything that I have said will be proven."

"He'll just lie to me to," Yugi shook his head again. "Can we go now Seto? I want to get to the class before we're late."

"Fine," Seto agreed tensely. He was starting to get very annoyed at their campaign to try to get Yugi back from him. He wouldn't let that happen though. He wouldn't allow any of them to take Yugi away from him even if Yugi was the one who wanted to leave. After all, he always got everything that he wanted. He wanted Yugi to be around him at all times so that he could feed and no one else had any say in the matter.

This time it was Yugi who began dragging Seto towards their classroom even though Seto was still the one who had a hold of his wrist.

"You're going to regret this Yugi," Tristan growled as they passed him.

Yugi just ignored him and sped up. He used to think that there had to be some amount of good in every person, but now he was beginning to think that maybe he was wrong about Joey and Tristan. Maybe he made them out to be much better people than they really were. There was no way they were completely evil, but they weren't as good as he thought either. He couldn't trust his so-called friends anymore. The only one he could trust now was Seto.

Seto stopped again, but this time Yugi didn't have any warning so he was yanked back by the arm that Seto refused to release. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked as he looked back at the much taller man. He could still see the gang behind them, but for some reason they were keeping their distance. That only made Yugi a little bit more comfortable with their situation. He knew that they were just waiting for the best moment to attack, though, so he remained somewhat cautious.

"My phone's ringing," Seto muttered as he took out his phone in the middle of the hall where everyone could see him. If it had been anyone else, he probably would have immediately gotten his phone confiscated and a referral, but this was Seto and he never got into any trouble.

"Who is it?" Yugi asked curiously, completely forgetting about the gang following them.

Seto only answered the call and put it up to his ear. "What do you want?" he growled.

There was a muffled voice on the other end of the line, but Yugi could make out a couple of words like witness, sketch, and Mokuba. That meant it was probably their private detective calling with some information. Yugi was actually surprised about how fast the information had come. While it was true that technology was more advanced than it had been some years ago, he thought it would still be more difficult than that to find anything about such an old case.

"It's time to go," Seto said as he turned around. This time Yugi didn't let Seto drag him, but, instead, he practically jogged next to Seto.

"What did he say?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently someone say my brother," Seto answered.

"Why didn't this come up in your earlier investigation?"

"They saw him last year," Seto answered.

"Oh!" Yugi said delightfully. "That's good news! But," he said suddenly as he realized his mistake in making what could be false hope, "we don't want to get our hopes too high up. We don't know how he actually is."

Seto nodded distractedly, but he wasn't really paying attention. The only thing he could think about was Mokuba. Was it really true that someone saw him only a year ago? If that was the case, then why did Mokuba not contact him at all? Did his brother, or uncle, or whatever he was not trust that he would be understanding? Or was it a different matter entirely? Was he only able to escape for a few moments and wasn't able to contact him in that time? If so, how was he still able to move around? If what Yugi said about vampires was true, Mokuba shouldn't have even had the energy to open his eyes, let alone run away. Was whoever was holding Mokuba captive feeding him?

"Kaiba?" Yugi broke Seto from his reverie and he realized that he was standing right in front of the car that he didn't even remember calling.

"Get in," he muttered. Yugi did as he was told and Seto went to the other side to sit in his own seat.

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked again.

"Don't worry," Seto sighed. "I'm not going to let this interfere with my life. I'm just going to take a short break. Than we'll go back to school."

"I'm not worried about that right now," Yugi shook his head. He didn't actually really care about making Seto go to school. He was pretty sure that Seto could pretty much learn anything that he needed to learn on his own. The only reason that he had forced Seto to go to school. Earlier that day was because he had wanted him to get away from the case for a little while. Any distraction would be good. He didn't want Seto to sink into some sort of depression that he had heard of many others doing when they got stuck in a situation like the one that they were in right now. "I just want to make sure that you'll be okay if we don't find him."

"We'll find him," Seto hissed.

"But what if we don't find him alive?" Yugi asked.

"Than whatever bastard killed him will die a gruesome death," Seto growled.

"But you'll be okay?"

"What the hell do you want me to say Yugi?" Seto yelled. "He's my brother. You wouldn't understand what I'm going through right now!"

Yugi bit his lip, but said no more. He was not willing to get Seto mad at him, and there was a big possibility that Mokuba would still be alive. Besides, he really didn't want to remember that night. Being in that state of mind would not be useful to Seto at all. Seto needed him. He couldn't remember. He had to forget so he stayed quiet and stared out the window as they drove out of the school walls and towards some other place.


	12. the detective

"Come on," Seto said as soon as the car stopped in front of a rather tall looking building.

"Where are we?" Yugi asked even as he slid out of the back seat and closed the door behind him.

"This is where the PI that contacted me works," Seto answered before his long legs began to take him up the short flight of stairs that lead to the front door. Yugi had to jog to keep up to him, but he didn't complain because he knew that Seto had to be excited about maybe getting his brother back. God knows that Yugi would have been ecstatic if there was even a small chance that he might get his own brother back, but he knew that was impossible so he expelled the thought from his mind immediately.

"Where does he work?" Yugi asked.

"On the top floor," Seto murmured as he pressed the button in the elevator to the floor that they wanted to get off at.

"He must be really good if he's getting enough money to pay for the top floor of a building like this."

Seto snorted. He had no clue haw Yugi was always able to make up some good reason as to why some person was doing something. He was the opposite. He never thought anyone was capable of doing completely good things. If they were doing something good, it had to be some ulterior motive. For example, the reason that he immediately came up with as to why the PI could afford such a rich office, was because the man demanded an obscene amount of money before he was even willing to consider the case. Yugi didn't know that though, how could he when he hadn't even seen the bill that the man was forcing Seto to pay, and Seto preferred it that way. If there was ever going to be an innocent person that was connected to Seto in any way, it had to be Yugi. Not even his brother was as innocent as Yugi. Sure his brother spent a lot of time playing the innocently young card, but it usually meant that he wanted something. He was actually a conniving manipulator. Not that Seto minded that either, he was actually proud that his brother was able to do that, but not Yugi. In fact, Yugi seemed to be the only person who was an exception to his rule that everyone wanted something. Yugi seemed to be the only one that Seto could never find any sort of ulterior motive.

Seto was pulled out of his thoughts when the elevator jerked to a halt and the doors slid open slightly.

"Hello?" said a woman who sat at the lone desk right in front of the elevator. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Loki," Seto said.

"Oh yes," the receptionist smiled. "You must be Seto Kaiba. He told me he was expecting you. Please come this way."

"The detective's name is Loki?" Yugi asked quietly as they trailed after the receptionist.

"No." Seto didn't even bother to try to remain quiet. There was no need to disguise their entrance. There were probably cameras in every nook and cranny in this place. Seto glanced over at Yugi, who was biting his lip, and sighed. He might as well explain it to the poor boy. "I don't know his real name. He uses the name Loki as a cover name so that no one will come after him with things like law suits."

"Oh," Yugi nodded, "but isn't Loki the name of a trickster god."

"So?" Seto asked suspiciously. He didn't like the way this conversation could potentially go.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Yugi said quickly. "I was just wondering how Loki had anything to do with detective work."

"How should I know," Seto sighed. The thought that was planted in his head by Yugi still remained though. What if this detective was using the name of a trickster god because he wasn't really a detective, but he was actually a scam artist?

Finally the receptionist opened a plain looking office door and allowed the two of them to pass before closing the door. Yugi looked around at the office and was surprised to find that it actually looked nothing like the basement offices that detectives always had on TV. There were no piles of random equipment and files, there was no amount of smoke from some sort of cigar that was meant to make the detective look mysterious, and there was no darkness to shroud the detectives face. In fact, it looked more like the office of a CEO than anything else. The man who sat at the desk in front of them also looked nothing like what TV had depicted detectives. Instead of wearing a long brown trench coat with a brown hat angled just right so it would cover his eyes from view, the man before them was dressed in an everyday suit with his hair slicked back and a welcoming smile on his face.

"Welcome," Loki said. "Please sit."

"You said you had a lead," Seto said without sitting down. Yugi eyes the chairs that were placed in front of the desk so that people could sit while talking to Loki, but he decided against it since it seemed that Seto wasn't going to.

"I did," Loki nodded. "Please sit."

"I'd rather stand," Seto growled.

"Very well," Loki said as he pulled a solitary file off of his desk and opened it. He pulled out a piece of paper and said, "I want you to look at this and tell me if it is your brother."

"You don't even know if it's him." Seto's fist clenched by his sides so Yugi walked forward and was about to take it from Loki when the paper was placed back in the file.

"And who might you be?" he asked Yugi with a calm smile. Yugi didn't like that smile. He'd seen it on others before. It usually meant that he was someplace that he wasn't supposed to be and that he was either in the way or he was going to get beaten up. Sometimes, however, it meant that the person was being overly kind so that they could actually have him. The latter scared him more than the former.

Before Yugi could answer, he was being pulled back and behind Seto in an oddly protective gesture. "Just give me the damn thing so we can leave," Seto said as he reached his hand out to take the retreated paper.

"Now now," Loki said with the smile still on his face. Now Yugi could tell that it was more likely the latter and he wrapped his arms around himself in a futile attempt to protect himself from the perverted man's gaze. "We haven't discussed payment yet."

Suddenly, Seto was on the other side of the desk holding the man against his chair with a hand wrapped around his neck. "I will pay you your money later," Seto growled. "Once you've finished your job. Now give me the damn paper."

Loki's eyes were wide as his shaky hands reached into the folder and brought the paper out again. Seto took the paper before letting go of him in favor of returning to the side of the desk that Yugi was on. He only had to glance at the paper before he nodded his head slowly and handed the thing to Yugi so that he could examine the picture. That was his brother. He hadn't changed a bit, but that was definitely his brother.

"That's him," Seto said calmly.

"Alright," Loki said. He had gotten most of his wits back, but he was still a little shaky. "This is the face of the man that was seen taking him." He handed another paper with a sketched picture of some man that Seto didn't recognize. He handed the paper to Yugi and was surprised to see Yugi's eyes widen before he gave a small smile.

"Do you have an address?" Seto asked.

"I've only just started investigating," Loki said, "but I should have an address for you soon."

"There's no need," Seto said as he whipped out his checkbook. "How much do you want?"

Loki gave a fleeting glance towards Yugi, but decided that he should not ask for what he had originally planned to ask for and stated a figure. Seto wrote filled out a check and handed it to him only to have Loki protest it because it wasn't even half as much as he had asked for.

"You don't deserve anymore than that," Seto growled. "You're lucky I gave you that much. Come on Yugi, let's go." Yugi turned and left the room quickly and Seto following only to stop and turn to Loki once again. "Don't ever touch my things," he threatened before he left once again.

* * *

Sorry. It's been a while since I last updated, but I hope you like this chapter.


	13. the little brother

Seto finds Yugi waiting for him in the elevator. The boy seemed extremely jittery and his face was still in the wide grin.

"What's got you so excited?" Seto grumbled annoyed as the elevator doors shut and it lurched into a downward motion. He hadn't gotten all of the information that he had wanted from Loki so he wasn't really in the mood to deal with overly happy people.

"I know this man!" Yugi said as he thrust the paper of the man that had kidnapped Mokuba in front of Seto's face.

"You what!?" Seto yelled.

"I ran into him one time a little while ago," Yugi continued. "He thinks he's a vampire slayer."

"How is that something to smile about?" Seto growled.

"He's not really a vampire slayer," Yugi said. "He only thinks he is. He's just pretending to be one. He's just using all of the things that legends say is our weakness like light, garlic, crosses, and wooden stakes through the heart."

"None of those actually hurt vampires?" Seto asked.

"Well," Yugi answered. "We do have a weakness to light when we haven't had enough blood. Crosses and garlic really don't affect us and I honestly don't know why they ever thought it did. The wooden stake through the heart does have some basis, though. A lot of real vampire slayers use it because it stops our heart from beating the blood that we drink through our body. They have to use a wooden one because it's rough and our hearts would still be able to beat around a smooth surface. Technically it just puts us into the state of not having drunk any blood for so long. It's kind of like putting us in a coma. The only thing that we have to do is take the stake out of his heart and he will return back to the state that he was in when the stake was put there in the first place. He'll lose a little blood from the wound, but that'll heal pretty quickly."

"Why do real vampire slayers use a wooden stake then?" Seto asked.

At this, Yugi stopped. He bit his lip and the door opened to reveal the lobby where there was way to many people to be talking about vampires.

"Come on," Seto said as he left the elevator and headed towards the car that was still parked just outside. She still wasn't happy about not know where his little brother was, but now at least he had more of a lead than Loki gave him.

"I know where he is," Yugi said quietly.

"What?" Seto turned and Yugi had to stumble backwards so that he wouldn't run into the man that was looming above him.

"I know where that guy lives," Yugi repeated.

"How?" Seto asked.

"He said that his house was in his family for centuries," Yugi answered. "He said that he would never give it up for as long as he lived."

"Fine," Seto growled as he grabbed onto Yugi's wrist and yanked him to the car. "Tell me where to go."

Yugi nodded silently, and told the driver exactly where to go. "Let's just hope that he isn't home," Yugi muttered under his breath, but Seto ignored it because he didn't care whether the man was home or not. He just wanted to get his brother back.

* * *

"This is where he lives?" Seto asked skeptically. The house looked like any other house in the nice neighborhood that they were in and it was as near to the church as it could possibly get. "I thought you said that his house was in his family for centuries.

"He owns the church," Yugi said as he pointed to the church. "He lives there. I just thought it would be better if we walked to the church so it wouldn't look so suspicious that a random black limousine dropped some outsiders off at a church they don't live anywhere near."

"Whatever," Seto growled. "Just help me find my brother."

"We'll find him," Yugi said without a hint of doubt as he slipped out of the car and headed towards the church. "Seto?"

"What?" Seto asked. He was walking close behind Yugi because he wasn't sure what would be a proper speed to walk to a church. He was used to walking fast he felt like he wanted to run into the church in order to find his brother, but Yugi seemed to be insistent about not attracting any attention.

"No matter what," Yugi said. "I can't be seen here."

"Why not?" Seto asked suspiciously.

"I know the guy," Yugi answered as he slowed down so that he could walk behind Seto while they walked through the large open door. "He would recognize me."

Seto nodded and moved in front of Yugi so that the shorter one was barely visible to the rest of the people inside the church. There was barely anybody, but those that were there all looked like they worked there so he didn't want to take any chances. The one person that he could not find was the man that kidnapped his brother. "I don't see him," he said out loud as Yugi tugged him in another direction.

"He doesn't work in the church," Yugi answered quietly. "He's too busy hunting 'vampires'. Unfortunately, most of his catches are actually humans that just didn't like going to his church. He thinks that anyone who doesn't go into a church is a demon or a vampire because they supposedly can't go into churches. I don't know about demons, but vampires can go wherever they want."

"I gathered that much," Seto mumbled as he was lead down a set of stairs. "Where are we going?"

"He keeps all of his catches down in the basement so that, if they wake up, he can catch them again," Yugi answered. "I think that Mokuba's the only one who has ever woken up. I don't know how he managed it, but it will make it easier to find where he is."

"How so?" Seto asked.

"Whatever crypt he's trapped in will probably be covered in several chains." The two of them finally made it to the basement and Seto couldn't help, but speed up as he passed through the last door that sat between him and his brother. Yugi slipped through the door after him and immediately closed it. The room that they had entered was old and dusty, but there were several things that looked like they had been cleaned excessively. These things included the many crosses and crucifixes scattered throughout the room and the lights that looked like they were installed recently. Along the walls there were several holes that held caskets that looked both young and old.

"Which one is he in?" Seto asked.

"This one." Yugi moved to a relatively low hole and reached into it. There was a clanging sound as he grabbed hold of the chains wrapped around the casket and pulled it out with one big tug. It was small, the size made for a child, but it still looked heavily fortified.

"What do we do?" Seto asked even as he fell to his knees and grabbed the chains.

"Just break it," Yugi answered with a smile.

"Fine," Seto said. He pulled on the chains and was actually surprised when they broke with little effort. He wasted no time removing the top of the casket to reveal Mokuba's pristine body. "He's not breathing," he said as he moved to caress Mokuba's cheek.

"We don't need to breathe," Yugi said. "Help me take this out." He motioned towards the stake and Seto put his hands around it. "Don't take it out yet," Yugi said. "He's going to want to eat as soon as the stake is out and we don't want it to be from either of us."

"Then what do you want me to do?" Seto asked. He could feel his hands shaking, but he needed to do this.

"Just hold on a second," Yugi said. He reached into the bag that Seto didn't even realize that he was carrying and pulled out a bag of blood. "I thought that we would need it," Yugi said. He bit into the bag and allowed some of it to drip over Mokuba's mouth before nodding to Seto. Seto pulled the stake out as quickly as he could and Mokuba jerked upwards. He grabbed the bag from Yugi's hand and Yugi jerked away before he could get hurt.

Seto couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his face. "Mokuba," he sighed.

Mokuba's head jerked towards Seto, but he did not see his big brother or his nephew. He only saw food. He lunged forward and attempted to sink his teeth into Seto's neck, but before he could Yugi pulled him back. Yugi wrapped his hands around Mokuba's body and held onto him as tight as he could. Even in the crazy state Mokuba was in, he could not break free from the grip.

"Mokuba," Seto said. He moved forward, but he didn't dare to touch the crazy boy before him. "Mokuba, it's me Seto. It's your older brother, Seto."

Mokuba slowly calmed down to the point that he could finally recognize Seto and Yugi let him go. "Seto?" Mokuba said cautiously. "Is that really you?"

"It's me Mokuba," Seto said. He pulled the young one into his arms and practically crushed him in his embrace. "I finally found you."

"You can't be here," Mokuba gasped. "Why are you here? How did you know what to do? What's going on?"

"I'm the same as you," Seto said. "We're vampires."

"How?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know," Seto admitted. "I don't know how it happened, but I know that now I can take care of you."

"Well isn't that nice," came a smug voice from the door. "The vampire family is being reunited."

* * *

and Mokuba has been found


	14. the kidnapper

"Well isn't that nice," came a smug voice from the door. "The vampire family is being reunited."

Seto pulled Mokuba behind him as he turned towards the door to find the kidnapper standing there. He realized too late that Yugi was actually closer to the door than he was to him. He cursed himself. He should have realized that there was a possibility that they would be caught. Yugi had said that he couldn't be seen no matter what. He said that he knew the 'vampire hunter'. Yugi had said these things, which should have alerted Seto to keep a better eye on him, but the prospect of having his brother back had distracted him to the point that he wasn't even aware of where Yugi was.

The kidnapper smiled as he held a glass of red wine before him. His long silver hair fell in front of his left eye and onto his red suit. "I don't know how you got into my church," he said with an overly dramatic flourish, "but now that you're here I can't let you leave."

"Pegasus," Yugi stood. Seto cursed at him because there had still been a chance that Yugi would go unnoticed until he spoke. "They aren't what you think they are."

Pegasus's eyes widened as he noticed the other man in the room. "My angel!" Pegasus gasped. "Where have you been? I've looked all over for you. Have these demons kidnapped you. That must be how they are able to withstand being in this church with all of these crosses."

"They aren't demons Pegasus," Yugi tried to say.

"Oh no!" Pegasus cried out. "The demons have brainwashed you again. Don't worry my angel, I shall cleanse you once more."

Seto saw Yugi wince at the mention of cleansing him and he wondered what exactly Pegasus would do to him.

"I'm not staying Pegasus," Yugi said shakily. "I'm going to leave and take these two with me. You are mistaken about them. They aren't evil."

Pegasus strode forward before any more words could be spoken, and forcefully grabbed hold of Yugi's arm. "You aren't leaving. Once I've killed these demons, I'm going to cleanse you of their influence."

"Get your hands off of him," Seto growled as he too stood. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone, much less a vampire hunter, touch anything that belonged to him. Not his brother and not his Yugi.

Pegasus pulled Yugi closer to him, but he didn't let go of his painfully tight grip on his hand. Instead, he brandished a jagged looking wooden stake.

"You think that's going to stop me," Seto laughed humorlessly.

"Of course," Pegasus smirked. "It has worked on countless other demons. I am certain that it will not fail me now. I will protect my angel."

"Your angel," Seto scoffed. "I think you'll find that he belongs to me."

"How dare you," Pegasus growled. "He belongs in this church with all of God's followers looking up to him."

"I don't think so," Seto said.

"Please let me go," Yugi whined, as the grip on his hand got even tighter.

"No my angel," Pegasus pleaded. "These demons have poisoned your brain. They're going to hurt you once they're done with you."

"You're hurting me," Yugi answered.

"I'm doing no such thing," Pegasus continued to ignore Yugi's complaints and allowed his hand to tighten further.

Yugi yelped and Seto waited no longer. He lunged forward and attempted to knock Pegasus away from Yugi, but the man was good. He simply moved to the side and tried to use Seto's own thrust to force the wood into his chest. Seto would not allow this, however. He had taken several fighting classes when he was younger, and, although he had allowed his carnal instincts to take over during the first attack, he would not allow himself to mess up again. He had to focus or there was a chance that none of them would be able to make it out of there.

Mokuba sat confused where Seto had forced him only moments before. After being asleep for so long, it took his brain several minutes just to catch up to the fact that Seto was there, let alone anything else that was going on. It didn't help that a boy who looked a lot like an old friend of his, except younger and more innocent, was there to. He kept waiting for his old friend to lash out like he used to, but the boy seemed unwilling to even attempt to pry Pegasus's hand off of his arm. Not to mention the fact that Pegasus kept referring to the boy as his angel, and Mokuba knew for a fact that his old friend didn't claim to be and was never mistaken as an angel.

Then there was the fact that Seto had claimed to be the same as him. Did Seto even know what that meant? Obviously he did, if he knew how to save Mokuba, but how did he know. Mokuba didn't even know that he could survive having a wooden stake thrust through his heart until he had woken up in the coffin in this very same church. At the time he had been so weak that he had been captured again, but at least he had some hope that maybe he would be able to escape again. The fact that he awoke in a church without feeling any pain also disproved his thought that he couldn't be inside churches with crosses. He remembered his old friend mentioning something about it a while ago, but he hadn't known the man for very long. In fact, he wasn't even sure if he could call the man his old friend. Really, the only thing that the man had done for him was save him from having to explain why he was not growing any older, than he had left immediately claiming that he had a family that he had to return to. They kept in contact, but it was so minimal that it really only happened when one of them needed advice or some help.

Mokuba snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Seto growl. Now really wasn't the best time to try to work through all of his confusion, he could ask the other two what they thought about it later, now was the time to help his brother save the boy that Pegasus was holding captive. "Seto!" he called out. He was actually surprised to find that Seto only to a moment to glance over and make sure that he was still okay before reconcentrating on Pegasus. Before, Seto would have done anything to get to Mokuba's side when the man called for him. This boy must be really important to him.

Mokuba waited only a moment before he saw an opening for him to join the fight. Seto had just knocked the stake out of Pegasus's hand so Mokuba assumed that he really didn't need the help, but he decided to give it anyway because he seemed to be being overly cautious about the boy in Pegasus's grip. Mokuba didn't need to do that. He had no emotional connection to the boy. The only thing he wanted to do was to make sure that Pegasus was defeated so that his brother would be safe.

"What are you doing?" Seto growled as Mokuba practically crawled up Pegasus's back so that he could put the man in a chokehold.

"I'm helping," Mokuba muttered. Pegasus finally let go of Yugi's hand so that he could use the hand not holding onto the wooden stake to try to pry Mokuba off, but no human would be able to beat the strength of a vampire. Yugi frowned and moved away from the man as he rubbed his arm, but he kept a watchful eye on the man's face.

"You're going to get yourself hurt," Seto tried to say, but he wouldn't dare make Mokuba let Pegasus go because he knew that would put them all in danger.

There was a moment of silence because Mokuba didn't feel any reason to answer his nephew when it was obvious that he was just fine. He had let Seto protect him for all of those years in the orphanage and now it was his turn to do the same.

Surprisingly, it was actually Yugi who broke the silence. "Let him go," he said.

"What?" Mokuba asked, but he did not release his grip.

"You're going to kill him," Yugi pointed out. "He's already going unconscious so just let him go."

"This guy deserves to die," Mokuba growled. There was no way that Yugi could understand what this man had put him through.

"If you kill him than you will be no better than he is," Yugi said.

"How dare you?" Mokuba growled. "You don't know anything about what he's done."

"He put a stake through your heart," Yugi said. "I've seen worse."

"No," Mokuba continued. "You don't understand what it feels like."

"He practically drowned me," Yugi admitted.

"What?" Mokuba's grip slackened slightly as Seto growled this word out.

"A little while ago," Yugi continued. "I was living near here and I heard about a vampire hunter. I went to check it out just to make sure that he wasn't a threat, but I accidently let it slip that I was older than I look. He thought that it meant that I was an angel and decided that he wanted me to stay at the church, but I refused and said that I was no angel. He thought that the reason I was refusing was because I didn't feel that I was worthy of the church anymore because some demons had tainted me so he forced me in the pool that they baptize people in and closed the top so that I couldn't get out. He put me in there on a Monday and he didn't release me until the Saturday following." By the time that he was done with his story, Mokuba had actually released his grip on Pegasus, but Seto was stalking forward to finish the job so Yugi got in his way. "I think that we should go before anybody else comes by. He does have other vampire hunters that he is training."

Seto growled and tried to continue towards killing Pegasus, but Yugi pulled him out of the room with Mokuba following thoughtfully.


	15. the fight

At some point on the way towards the car, Seto had changed positions and he was the one who was dragging Yugi behind him with Mokuba following at a much quicker pace because of Seto's long strides. None of them really cared though; they all just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Seto even told the driver to step on it before the car door was closed behind Mokuba. Then all was silent. Mokuba sat next to Seto who was glaring out the window and Yugi sat opposite of them quietly waiting for one of them to say something.

When it finally became apparent that the entire car ride would remain silent if he didn't talk, Yugi finally spoke. "So you're Mokuba?" he said with a kind smile and his hand outstretched for a handshake. He was trying to pretend that this was just a normal meeting and that they hadn't just encountered a crazy vampire hunter. His attempt did little to help, but it did more than doing nothing would.

Mokuba took the offered hand gladly. He didn't like this awkward silence anymore than Yugi had, but he hadn't known how to talk to Seto or if Seto even knew what he really was. "That's me," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," Yugi said, "my name's Yugi Mutou."

"Mutou?" Mokuba asked. "You mean you're Yami's grandson?"

Yugi nodded. "He turned me when I was dying in the hospital."

"I remember," Mokuba pointed out. "He told me about that, but I didn't think he ever let you leave the house without him."

"Mokuba," Seto said warningly without looking at either of them.

"He didn't," Yugi answered, "but he's not here anymore so I have to find my own food."

"Where is he?" Mokuba asked. "I wanted to thank him for helping me forge the records to get me into the orphanage with Seto."

"He's not here anymore," Yugi repeated quietly as he drew his legs up against his chest. He was well aware that it was a childish move to protect himself, but he wanted more than anything for this conversation to end. He needed the protection that that simple gesture would give him.

"You said that already," Mokuba pointed out. "But where is he."

"Mokuba." This time Seto did look at the two of them while he warned his brother to stay quiet.

"What?" Mokuba looked at his brother innocently.

Seto just nodded towards Yugi and Mokuba finally took the time to look at the boy. Yugi was curled in on himself and he was biting his lip in an attempt to stop the sobs that would pulse through his body along with the tears that had yet to fall. His eyes looked distant, stuck in a time long since past, and his whole face spoke of something painful.

"I'm sorry," Mokuba bit his own lip in regret. He didn't mean to bring up any bad memories.

Yugi made no sign that he heard Mokuba. He just curled more into himself.

"Hey," Mokuba said. "I apologized. The least you could do would be to acknowledge it."

"Mokuba," Seto said warningly. Mokuba, though he had lived a lot longer, was always treated like a child so he still acted like one and Seto didn't want that to change, but there were still some things that Mokuba should know better then to do. Talk about Yugi's grandfather was now one of the things on the list and demand that Yugi acknowledge him when Yugi was clearly in emotional distress was another one.

"But Seto," Mokuba whined.

"Just leave it Mokuba," Seto answered before looking back out the window. Mokuba pouted and crossed his arms in a very childish way of moping. Seto was just glad that Mokuba had never been one prone to throw a temper tantrum. He would not be able to deal with that at the moment.

* * *

The rest of the ride was completely silent and, when they arrived home, Yugi immediately retreated to his own room.

"Why is he so upset?" Mokuba asked.

"His grandfather is dead," Seto answered.

"Really?" Mokuba's eyes widened.

"Yes," Seto nodded.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked. "How do you know? Maybe he's still alive. I mean I survived a stake through the heart. Maybe he's survived too."

"He's dead," Seto growled. "Don't bring him up again." With that Seto turned to follow Yugi up the stairs. He loved his younger brother, but he felt that his connection with Yugi was now stronger than his connection with his brother. He was more protective of Yugi then Mokuba and he felt angry at Mokuba for hurting Yugi even though it was a complete accident and Mokuba hadn't known it would hurt him.

* * *

Yugi ran to his room and slammed the door shut before he collapsed on the large bed. He just wanted everything to be over. He wanted this nightmare to be over. He wanted to be a human child again and he wanted to have his older brother holding him when he woke up from the nightmare just like he used to do when Yugi was over. He wanted that more than anything, but he knew that that wasn't going to happen. He spent too much time mourning the loss of his brother and he finally had gotten over it, but still when people talked about him he felt that familiar feeling return.

"Mokuba didn't know," Seto said from the doorway. Yugi just buried himself deeper into his pillow so Seto tried a different tactic. "I'm hungry."

"That's not fair," Yugi mumbled, but he shifted so that Seto would have clean access to his neck nonetheless.

"I know," Seto replied as he moved to straddle Yugi's back in order to get a more comfortable position to drink the boy's blood. He knew very well that he was being unfair, but, so far, Yugi always reacted when Seto said that he was hungry so it was the only thing that Seto knew would get a response out of him.

"You'll have to get me some afterwards," Yugi mumbled.

"Of course," Seto answered as though it were obvious. He leaned down and let his breath ghost over Yugi's neck as he continued to talk. "Mokuba didn't know."

"I know," Yugi nodded slowly. "I just really miss him."

"What happened to him?" Seto asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yugi whimpered.

"Fine," Seto consented, "but we'll be living together for a long time so you'll have to tell me at some point."

"No I won't," Yugi responded, but before he could say anything more Seto sunk his teeth into his neck. He didn't take much this time since it was more to calm Yugi than it was to actually feed his hunger. He was hungry, though, so he did take just enough to satisfy him.

"What are you doing!" Mokuba gasped loudly as he entered the room with the full intention of apologizing to Yugi only to find that his nephew was drinking Yugi's blood. He remembered Yami saying that it was bad to drink another vampire's blood and that he should never do it unless at the end of most need and yet he saw his own nephew drinking Yami's grandson's blood.

Seto sat up calmly and looked over at his brother's shocked face before turning back to Yugi. "Looks like you're going to have to explain this to him to."

"I'm hungry," was Yugi's response.

"I'm going," Seto rolled his eyes and slipped off the bed before walking out of the room with Mokuba following.

"What were you doing?" Mokuba asked.

"I was eating," Seto responded.

"You aren't supposed to drink another vampire's blood," Mokuba said. "Yami told me that."

"Oh yea," Seto said. "Did he also mention that he let Yugi drink his blood?"

"What?" Mokuba asked. "But he said that I should never let that happen."

"You shouldn't," Seto agreed. "Because I drank Yugi's blood I am now dependent on him. I can't drink anyone else's and Yugi has to drink enough to keep both of us alive. It's a weakness to both of us."

"Then why did you do it?" Mokuba asked.

"It was on my first night and Yugi was the only one around," Seto answered. "I didn't give him much choice." There was a short silence before Seto continued with another topic. "Are you going to apologize to Yugi?"

"Of course," Mokuba pouted. "I may not look it, but I am older than you and I know how these things work."

"Then why aren't you in there apologizing to him right now?" Seto said.

"Fine," Mokuba muttered before twisting on his foot to head back to the room. Before he could get very far, though, Seto's hand wrapped around his arm to stop him.

"Don't get to close to him," Seto warned.

"Why not?" Mokuba asked.

"Because you haven't eaten in years and your hunger might be predictable and Yugi's still hungry from when I took his blood." He let the rest of his statement hang in the air because they could both figure out what he was getting at rather easily.

"You don't want me to be here?" Mokuba suddenly realized.

"I want you to be safe," Seto responded.

"What is so important about him Seto?" Mokuba asked. "What is so important about him that you would throw away your own brother for him?"

"First of all," Seto growled. "You aren't my brother, you are my uncle. And second of all, I never asked you to leave."

"But you implied it," Mokuba pointed out. "You don't want me to hurt Yugi."

"I can't protect both of you!" Seto growled.

"So you picked him," Mokuba sounded a little hurt.

"I don't have a choice," Seto responded. "He is my food source. I need him to be able to survive."

Mokuba suddenly looked solemn at Seto's words. 'I don't really think that's it,' Mokuba wanted to say because he knew his brother and he knew that Seto wouldn't just have so easily chosen Yugi over him even if Yugi was his food source. He would have picked Yugi in the end since he really couldn't survive without him, but at least he would have been more conflicted about it. Mokuba could see that there was more and he was not going to get in the way. Besides, Seto was right, they weren't really brothers. "What if I go live in one of the other mansions?" Mokuba asked. "That way we won't be living together, but we'll still be able to contact and see each other."

"Fine," Seto agreed. He didn't like sending his brother away either, but he was afraid that if he had to protect the two of them then one or both of them would be hurt or killed. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

"Seto," Mokuba said cautiously.

"What?" Seto asked.

"Yugi seems like a real nice guy," Mokuba continued, "but I think that he might be broken. Be careful with him."

"You don't need to tell me that," Seto sighed as he looked to the ceiling. Mokuba nodded and turned back to Yugi's room.

* * *

"Yugi?" Mokuba asked when he entered the room making sure to stay closer to the door so as not to make his brother angry.

"I'm sorry," Yugi sighed from his spot on his bed.

"Why are you sorry?" Mokuba asked.

"Because I'm forcing the two of you apart when you just now got back together."

"It's fine," Mokuba said. "I understand. Besides, I don't need to be here to protect Seto now that you're here to do it. Anyway, I should be the one apologizing."

"You don't have to," Yugi shook his head. "You didn't know."

"But I still hurt you and I'm sorry for that."

* * *

I know that I just got Mokuba back, but he was really going to be in the way if he stayed so I decided to get rid of him again. Don't worry, though, he'll probably be in some later chapters.


End file.
